Poses
by DIA-LO-GUE
Summary: <html><head></head>"Tapi, posisi anda itu loh."   Sebastian merasa terganggu dengan posisi Tuan Muda tercintanya itu. Kira-kira Ciel dalam posisi apa bisa membuat butlernya deg-degan? Multi-chap! Ini fic pertama saya, jadi harap maklum ya..</html>
1. Satu

Yang saya bisa ucapkan adalah...saya menghormati pendahulu-pendahulu saya...yang telah mengaplod banyak kisah mereka tentang Sebastian dan Ciel...

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan hehehe zaman sudah canggih, bukan penulisan lagi namanya...Selamat membaca!

Warning: agak OOC, hint of shonen-ai, pikiran Sebastian yang _perverted_, bahasa/ucapan, gaje...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji beserta alam, karakter, buku dan segala isinya bukan hak milik saya. Ini milik Yana Toboso...

* * *

><p>~Pose~<p>

Sa-tu

Pagi hari di kediaman Phantomhive yang _widiuh_ gedenya minta ampun bo! Rumah segede kebun binatang yang halamannya aja seluas hutan Amazon itu dihuni oleh enam orang. Dengan Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive sebagai tuannya, Sebastian Michaelis sebagai _butler_ yang super!multitalenta, dan ketiga trio Maylene, Bard dan Finni sebagai pelayan, _chef_, dan tukang kebun. Tak terlupakan Tanaka, bapak tua dari Jepang yang selalu memuja Santa Klaus—karena dia senang ber 'hohoho'-ria, dan mengajari kita bagaimana caranya ngaso dengan baik. _Oh well,_ kita tidak mau fokus dengan keributan di mansion yang sering terjadi di dapur, kebun maupun di lorong-lorong...

Kita skip! Fast Forward ke kamar pribadi Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive. Yang sedang berdua dengan _butler_-nya. Dengan ekspresi bingung yang diplester di muka Sebastian, tengah menatap Bocchan-nya yang sedang selonjoran di bawah kasur dengan bagian belakang terangkat dan bagian depan tubuhnya menghilang ditelan kasur, tampaknya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Bocchan, bisakah kau berhenti?" sahut Sebastian dengan nada yang aneh. Sangat tidak wajar baginya melihat posisi Bocchan yang 'mengundang' itu.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian memberi peringatan kedua, namun sepertinya si 'Bocchan' sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya di bawah kasur yang terdengar bunyi grasak-grusuk.

"Bocchan!"

"Apaan sih? Wong aku lagi nyari buku yang kupinjem dari Alois!" Akhirnya sang 'master' menyahut. Namun posisinya tetap sama. Itu agak membuat Sebastian jengkel

"Buku dari Alois? Buku porno ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Enak aja! Kemaren pas lagi di mansionnya aku liat ada buku bagus."

"Tapi, Bocchan, berhenti!" Sebastian tidak tahan lagi dengan posisi tuannya yang membuat hatinya cenat-cenut dan suhu badannya mulai panas.

"Fuah." Ciel keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dengan _sparkle_ yang mengelilinginya, sebelum pasang muka dingin terhadap makhluk yang berbaju hitam itu, "Kenapa sih, Sebastian? Buku itu terselip ke bawah kasur, tadi malem aku bawa tidur. Orang lagi nyari sesek-sesek bukannya bantuin malah nyusahin."

"Tapi posisi anda itu.."

"Posisiku? Ada apa dengan posisiku?"

"Ehem, posisi..anda..", Sebastian mulai menjelaskan, namun pikirannya mengatakan hal yang lain, _"Menggairahkan.", _"Bagaimana ya?", pikirannya mulai berbisik hal-hal yang akan merusak reputasinya, _"Aku ingin menekannya di kasur.", _"Kata yang tepat...", ini adalah pertarungan sengit antara reputasi dan pikiran dalam tubuh Sebastian, _"Aku ingin membuatnya menangis."_, dan akhirnya, ia dapat kata yang bagus, "Tidak terlalu pantas."

"Pantas? Sejak kapan ada posisi yang 'pantas' untuk mengambil buku di bawah kasur?" Protes Ciel. Dia duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yah, Bocchan..."

"Aah. Kalau kau punya nyali untuk memberhentikan apa yang kukerjakan, maumu itu apa sih? Tak bisakah kau membuat pekerjaanku lebih ring...an..." kalimat Ciel terputus, melihat Sebastian dengan gampangnya mengangkat kasur yang buesaar. Terlihat sebuah buku bersampul biru laut dengan tulisan berwarna emas "Nascosto Amore(*)" karya Di Mario.

"Sebagai seorang _butler_ dari keluarga Phantomhive, apa yang bisa kulakukan apabila aku tidak bisa meringankan pekerjaan Bocchan? Nah, apakah itu bukunya?"

"Y..yap. Te..terima..kasih..Sebastian." Secepat kilat Ciel menyambar buku tersebut lalu mendekapnya.

"Apakah aku sudah meringankan pekerjaanmu, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya mengembalikan kasur ke tempat semula

"I..iya. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Perintah Ciel dengan gugup.

"Bocchan, kau telah berada di sini sejak aku mengganti pakaianmu, bukan? Kau belum makan pagi. Nanti kau pingsan."

"Pingsan? Aku udah gede ya, sori." Mendengar jawaban Ciel yang remeh-temeh, Sebastian langsung duduk di sebelah Bocchannya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan cara kasar untuk membujukmu sarapan yang merupakan makanan yang paling diperlukan setiap manusia?" Katanya sambil menaruh satu jari di bibirnya dan memiringkan kepala 45°.

Saat itu juga, entah bagaimana caranya gorden di kamar Ciel tertutup, Sebastian memegang sebuah lilin yang menyala berwarna biru keungu-unguan, dengan nada yang menyeramkan, _butler_ sekaligus iblis itu berkata, "Bocchan, makan!"

"Iya, iya. Maksa banget sih!" tampaknya trik itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada tuannya. Namun berkat itu Ciel melangkah pergi dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan parfait chocolate untuk kau makan setelah sarapan, Bocchan." Setelah mendengar ucapan dari kepala pelayan keluarga Phantomhive itu, Ciel langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sebastian,

"Bocchan! Aku bilang SETELAH SARAPAN!"

Merasa telah kalah dari gigi manis sang tuan, Sebastian menghela napas, "Haah, tu anak susah banget diatur."

Namun, kembali pikiran Sebastian yang sekarang lebih mirip om-om hidung belang.

"_Tapi aku suka dia karena itu. Susah diatur...keras kepala, kau harus tegas kepadanya agar dia mau menurut..khekhekhe..otak mesumku bekerja kembali..hehehe...MUAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Uum, Sebastian-san kau mengetahui ada semacam aura gelap yang aneh bergerak disekelilingmu, bukan?" tanya Maylene yang kebetulan sedang mengitari mansion itu.

* * *

><p>(*): Artinya Cinta yang terpendamhilang/saya lupa...tapi enggak bakal kau temukan di toko buku manapun.

Wahaha. Sebastian agak-agak OOC..dan pikirannya...

Saya tunggu pesan, kesan, atau apapun (reviews, flames, suggestions, apapun is welcome!)

DIA-LO-GUE. Is out!


	2. Dua

Bab kedua..kira-kira pikiran Sebastian bakal muncul karena apa ya? Happy Reading, guys!

Karena saia sudah *oke, baru* selesai U-A-N...saya bebas memakai komputer...*menari tarian gembira ala dua idiot India* karena nggak enak ma pembaca, ni crita dibuat panjaang...*maksudnya labeih panjang*

...Terima Kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah review...

Warning: agak OOC, hint of shonen-ai, pikiran Sebastian yang _perverted_, bahasa/ucapan, gaje...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji beserta alam, karakter, buku dan segala isinya bukan hak milik saya. Ini milik Yana Toboso... Di dalam sini, ada beberapa produk-produk yang juga bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>~Pose~<p>

Du-a

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di kediaman Phantomhive. Pagi hari sekali, matahari sedang berusaha untuk mengembangkan cahayanya agar semua tumbuhan di dunia yang terkena sinarnya dapat berfotosintesis (O.o?). Namun pagi itu mendung dan udara dingin menusuk. Sebelum ada kebun yang rusak, suara pecahan _teapot set_ yang muahal, dan adanya terror bom di dapur mansion yang membuat Queen Victoria bolak-balik nelpon Indonesia untuk ngirim tim gegana buat mengamankan kalo-kalo ada 'paket misterius' di kediaman Phantomhive tersayangnya itu yang setiap harinya pasti terjadi ledakan. Kepala Pelayan atau lebih kerennya disebut _butler_ yang berbaju hitam lebat seakan habis dari pemakaman atau bajunya kejatuhan cat, atau dia hanya suka memakai baju hitam sedang sibuk di dapur. Namanya tak lain dari Sebastian Michaelis. Sambil menyiapkan _custard pie_ untuk Bocchan tersayangnya itu dia bersenandung...

"Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya...Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya."

Rupanya Sebastian adalah salah satu penggemar Briptu Norman. Kayaknya Inggris jadi Indonesia-Holic gini... Sebastian memasukkan _custard pie_ ke dalam oven dan mengatur waktunya 20 menit dalam 400°C. Sambil menuangkan sejumlah air panas ke dalam pot _Redoute Rose _yang menawan, Finni, Bard, dan Meyrin datang ke dapur dengan muka yang masih mengantuk, "Selamat pagi, Sebastian!" sapa mereka hampir bersamaan, "Selamat pagi, sudah kusiapkan teh melati untuk kalian. Omeletnya ada di meja, sudah dihangatkan. Setelah itu lakukan pekerjaan kalian!" Sebastian _meskipun jarang_ entah mengapa sangat perhatian pada ketiga pelayan Phantomhive yang berbeda itu. "Yes, sir!" jawab mereka mulai bersemangat.

Setelah mengelap cangkir _design_ yang sama dengan potnya, Sebastian mengambil _scones_ dari oven satunya ditaruhnya di kereta dorong dari perak yang mengkilap dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar pribadi Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Bocchan, selamat pagi! Hari ini cerah sekali." Sapa Sebastian seraya membuka gorden kamar Ciel yang tertutup rapat. Jendela terbuka dan udara dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, Ciel terus berbaring dan bergelut pada selimutnnya. "Hn...lima menit lagi." Ciel menjawab dengan nada yang lemas.

"Jadwal anda sangat ketat hari ini. Apalagi Nona Elizabeth akan berkunjung hari ini." Protes Sebastian dengan nada ramah, namun Bocchannya hanya berpaling ke arahnya sambil memasang wajah kesal, lalu berbalik lagi, "Hn...trus apalagi?"

"Bocchan!", Kesabaran Sebastian sudah mulai melampaui batas, "Anda harus bangun sekarang...", Sebastian menyibak selimut Bocchannya, dan pikiran mesumnya kembali, _"Waouw, lihat posturnya yang menawan itu."_

"Sebastian..kenapa sih nyibak-nyibak selimut...lagi enak-enak tidur juga." Protes Ciel sambil terlentang di atas kasur besar tanpa selimut itu. Dan menatap _butler_-nya dengan tatapan benci.

"Yah, mau apalagi, Bocchan. Sudah sepantasnya saya.", Pikiran Sebastian mulai mengambil kekuasaannya lagi _"Meskipun sayang juga harus ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada postur tubuhmu yang sedang 'pas' itu.", _Sebastian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mengatur jadwal anda dan bertanggung jawab agar anda selalu tepat waktu."

"Kenapa ada jeda gitu? Hhnn...", Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan kecepatan yang pasti membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mimisan, "Okelah, aku mau ke toilet."

"Baiklah, Bocchan." Sahut Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Namun saat Sebastian ingin menyiapkan teh untuk Ciel, terdengar bunyi yang amat sangat keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

BRUUUAAAKK! PRAAANNGGG! GGUUUUBRAAAK! (*_voice effect_-nya lagi lebay mode on)

"Bocchan! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian dengan panik, masa' Bocchannya yang mungil nan imut itu kalau jatuh bunyinya kayak tim FBI menggeledah rumah teroris gitu? Jangan-jangan ada makhluk-makhluk jahat di kamar mandi? Ada yang enggak beres ma _voice effect_-nya ya? Tanpa peringatan Sebastian lari secepat kilat dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Uuh..siapa yang menaruh ember di sini sih? Enggak elit banget sih!" terlihat posisi Ciel yang basah kuyup sedang mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. Baju tidur yang basah itu melekat di tubuh Ciel dan rambutnya yang basah menawan apalagi dengan muka merona yang dipasang di wajah muda itu menambah nilai seksi pada anak kecil yang sepertinya terpeleset sabun warna putih dengan ukiran Dase di atasnya.

"_Wau...tidak percaya rencana yang dibuat oleh pikiranku berhasil juga!" _Sebastian tersenyum. Ternyata selama ini dia yang mempersiapkan ember dan sabun itu.

"_Tuh, kan? Lu sih, ga percaya gue bisa bikin Tuan Muda Ciel terlihat seksi dimata kita." _Yang lebih aneh lagi, ternyata pikiran Sebastian yang mesum itu punya pikiran sendiri! O-Mai-Gat! Sebastian masih tersipu hebat dengan kejadian di kamar mandi sedang berbicara dengan pikiran mesumnya.

"_Iya juga sih, mungkin besok-besok gue harus ngikutin apa kata lo ya?"_

"_Ya iyalah! So pasti!"_

"Sebastian! Aku bilang tolong ambilkan aku baju baru!" sangking asiknya Sebastian berdiskusi dengan pikirannya, dia menghiraukan panggilan Tuan Muda Ciel yang mendekapkan tangannya. Seakan kedinginan.

"Oh?..Oh, ya. Namun Bocchan, anda sudah basah karena ember.", _"Yang saya persiapkan."_, "Mungkin sebaiknya anda mandi."

"Baiklah, tapi cepat! Ntar aku masuk angin."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata-kata primernya itu.

"_Oh Yeah! Double Jackpot! Hari ini dapat dua poin. Mungkin sebaiknya aku beli kamera ya? Agar aku bisa mengabadikan posisi Bocchan yang amat sangat menggiurkan ini..khekhekhe..oke, pikiran! Kita akan bekerja sama!" _Sahut Sebastian kembali dengan percakapannya, pikirannya langsung menyetujui_, "Woke, Bos!"_

"Sebastian! _Hatchu!_ Jangan berdiri di sana dan tersenyum seperti Ha..hatchiu! Orang gila! _Hatchiu!_ Cepat siapkan baju baru untukku! _Hatchiu!_ Dan bak mandi panas!_Hatchiu!_"

Ciel mulai bersin-bersin. Tentu bersin yang dikeluarkan bersuara imut. Mungkin karena pengaruh ember berisi air dingin dan udara yang tidak ada mataharinya tubuh Bocchan yang lemah gampang terjangkit penyakit.

"Ooh, itu sudah saya persiapkan.", _"Karena sebagai butler kelas atas mana mungkin saya akan mencelakakan Bocchan demi kesenangan sendiri dan tidak bertanggung jawab?"_, "Mengapa anda tidak berdiri dan melangkah ke dalam bak mandi, Bocchan?", Sebastian menunjuk ke bak mandi yang terbuat dari bahan _porcelain_ terbaik. Yang anehnya, terisi air mandi panas untuk Ciel.

"Se..Sejak kapan? _Hatchiu!_ Kalau melihat sih, aku bakal, WAA! _Hatchiu!_" Tanpa sadar, Ciel kembali terpeleset sabun dan sempat-sempatnya dia bersin.

BRUUUAAAKK! PRAAANNGGG! GGUUUUBRAAAK! (*_voice effect_-nya masih lebay mode on, kayaknya bakal perlu manggil Sebastian buat ngebenerin, nih. )

"Adududuh... Ni sabun kayak dendam banget sih ama gua!" tanpa sadar, Ciel menggunakan bahasa gaul..lupa nih ye, ama etika. Dengan membuka bajunya dia masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang telah dipersiapkan itu.

CPLUK! (*Aah, Asik! _Voice effect_-nya sudah dibenerin! Makasih, Sebastian! Cepet banget tapi ya?)

"_Lho? Kayaknya aku cuma menaruh satu sabun. Kenapa jadi dua? Dan yang satunya warna merah dengan bau mawar! Bocchan kan hanya suka memakai sabun Dase dengan ekstrak vanili. Itu berarti, kesimpulannya adalah...ada orang di luar sana yang ingin melihat pose Bocchan yang seksi dan akhirnya menginginkan Bocchan untuk dirinya sendiri." _Sebastian mengidentifikasi sabun yang baru saja terpeleset oleh Bocchannya itu.

"_Kita punya saingan, Seb! Harus kita ajarin siapapun di luar sana kalau Bocchan punya kita!" _pikiran Sebastian menyahut dengan nada kesal.

"Sebastian! Tolong sabunku dong!" Sahut Ciel beberapa saat kemudian, Sebastian mengambil sabun Dase dan memberikannya ke Ciel. Ciel menerimanya dengan senang lalu mengusapkan sabun itu ke seluruh badannya. Melihat adegan itu, Sebastian terkejut.

"Astaga! Bocchan bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Jangan ngikutin ucapan Ibu di buku 'Aku Bisa Mandi Sendiri'! Ya iyalah aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Sahut Ciel dengan nada jengkel, dia tahu terkadang Sebastian sering meremehkannya.

"Jadi Bocchan itu mandiri."

"Garing, ah. Tolong ambilkan baju buat ganti, Sebastian." Perintah Ciel dari bak mandinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya saya ambilkan buku 'Aku Bisa Pakai Baju Sendiri', Bocchan?" Sebastian berkata dengan nada mengejek, seperti biasanya.

"Hem, mungkin aku harus nulis buku 'Aku Bisa Ngambil Baju Ganti Buat Tuan Mudaku dengan Cepat'?" Ciel bertanya balik ditambah dengan senyum terpaksa yang menutupi kemarahan di dalam diri Ciel.

"Baik, Bocchan. Saya akan segera kembali."

Mungkin mereka berdua tidak tahu, tapi di luar kamar mandi Ciel, ada sesosok bayangan yang tertawa senang. Lalu dia menghilang...misterius.

* * *

><p>...O.o...<p>

Ada saingan untuk mereka berdua... siapa ya?

Kira-kira ada yang bisa usul nickname buat pikirannya Sebastian? Apa aja boleh, yang namanya ampe gak jelas dan gak nyambung pokoknya usul deh! (maksa banget ni orang)

Kira2 posisi Ciel apa lagi yang bakal bikin Sebastian enggak tahan? Ada yang punya usul cerita enggak? Kalo ada, mohon review ya!

Terima Kasih...:3

**Kalo Sebastian mau beli kamera, kira-kira kamera apa yang paling bagus?**

**a. Kamera Digital**

**b. Kamera Manual**

**c. Kamera Hape**

**d. Kamera buat Filem Hollywood yang super duper canggih**

**e. Beli Laptop sekalian biar fotonya bisa diedit.**

DIA-LO-GUE.


	3. Tiga

Dalam ruang kecil yang disinari oleh mentari yang terang dari jendela, terdapat dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu kecil, yang satu besar. Si besar sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di depan kecil yang sedang melakukan push-up. Yang mereka berdua—kecil dan besar tidak tahu, adalah orang ketiga yang memandangi si kecil sejak tadi. Sekitar...50 detik yang lalu

"Tiga ratus sembilan puluh enam." bocah kecil dengan baju oblong yang longgar dan celana pendek selutut tengah melakukan push-up di depan orang yang lebih besar, yah, berkeringat, terengah-engah, dan menghitung.

"Apa kau sudah capek, Phantomhive?" seru orang tersebut mengejek. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tiga...tiga ratus sembilan puluh tujuh."

"Kalau kau capek tidak usah dipaksakan lho." Ejekan ataupun remeh-temehnya masih tidak dihiraukannya.

"Tiga ratus sembilan puluh delapan."

"Aku bertanya, Phantomhive."

"Diam, brengsek! Tiga ratus sembilan puluh sembilan." Teriak bocah berambut biru kelabu dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Anu, permisi." Seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam legam memasuki ruang kecil itu. Dia memegang sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang besar, dan

"Oh, Halo!" Si Besar membalikkan kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Empat ratus! Ha, berapa nilaiku, Spears?" bocah kecil tadi menghela napas panjang dan berbaring di tempatnya, lalu menghadap ke arah si Besar.

"Lima puluh delapan." Kata si Besar seraya melihat stopwatch yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"Menit?" tanya Ciel, "Detik. Hai, kau siapa?" sahut William, ia berbalik lagi ke hadapan pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

"Anu...namaku Sebastian." serunya. "Sebastian..." William menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Michaelis. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk di klub softball?" sahut Sebastian dengan sopan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. (*entah grogi atau gatal karena enggak keramas selama 100 tahun...humor garing ah, lanjuut).

"Ooh..anak yang itu. Perkenalkan, namaku William Spears. Kapten Softball SMA Victoria. Ini Ciel Phantomhive. Dia sama denganmu, dia beasiswa softball. Tapi juga beasiswa akademik." William bangkit dari bangkunya dan menjabat tangan Sebastian, lalu memberi sinyal pada Ciel untuk bangkit dan mendekat sambil memperkenalkannya.

"Salam kenal." Sapa Ciel sambil pasang muka _innocent_ dan senyum yang ramah, dan menjabat tangan Sebastian. Sebastian merona hebat, pesona Ciel yang baru dikenalnya amat sangat besar. Melihat itu, William menaikkan kacamatanya dan menepuk pundak Ciel,

"Phantomhive, kau kasih tahu peraturan di sini. Ajak dia membersihkan gudang bersamamu, oke?"

"Apa?" teriak Ciel tak percaya,

"Nah, selamat bersenang-senang! Aku mau mencari Sutcliff. Dari tadi aku menunggu donatku."

"Jadi, Michaelis. Kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Ciel dengan muka innocentnya. Sebastian hanya tersipu, menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan ini.

"Sekolah Asrama EG. Yang di kota sebelah."

"Hoo..orang berada. Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Aku suka softball. Kalau kau, Phantomhive?"

"Yah, Pelatih Ash mengajariku bermain dan dari dulu aku suka baca buku di perpus kota. Kami bukan orang yang berada, uang hanya untuk biaya keluarga."

"Ooh..lalu..yang tadi?"

"Push-up itu? Aku mau coba rekor. Spears bisa 400 push-up dalam waktu 1 menit 2 detik." Lanjut Ciel dengan mengancungkan jari. Sebastian tersenyum, lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi meringis

"Tapi, saat kau melakukan push-up tadi, kau terlihat amat sangat seksi." Sebastian melangkah maju sementara Ciel melangkah mundur, "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku...suka sekali. Bocah mungil, dengan mulut kasar, keras kepala, bertenaga sepertimu..." Sebastian mengiringi Ciel sampai ia mencapai tembok ruangan yang sempit itu, Ciel gemetaran tak terkendali. Sebastian menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ciel yang mungil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Ciel,

"Eh..Michaelis..."

"Aku ingin membuatmu berteriak, memanggil namaku, Phantomhive..", Sebastian berbisik ke telinga Ciel, membuat bocah yang lebih kecil itu merinding sekujur tubuh. Ciel meronta-ronta tapi tenaga tangan kurusnya itu takkan bisa melawan tubuh Sebastian yang kekar.

"Micha...Michaelis..jangan bercanda.."

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Ciel. Nah, apa jawabanmu?" Sebastian mulai mencium leher Ciel yang putih pucat dan merinding karena tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan dari orang, apalagi cowok!

"Micha.." muka Ciel memerah, napasnya mulai tak terkendali.

"Panggil namaku..", pinta Sebastian kembali berbisik mesra di telinga bocah kecil dengan napas terengah-engah, muka merah padam dan bergetar. Namun, dibalik adegan mesra pasti selalu ada pengganggunya,

"Nama depanmu apa tadi?" tanya Ciel datar. Sebastian yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung cengo. Dengan muka jelas memperlihatkan dirinya jengkel, dia menjawab, "Sebastian. Jangan melenceng dari topik gini, dong!"

"Eh, Sori.", Ciel berkata dengan suara kecil. Sebastian yang sedikit bete langsung "menyerang" leher bocah yang tak bersalah itu, "Waa! Sebas-"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk update yang lama, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin, ini bab dibikin sedikit panjang...<p>

Dimulai dengan adegan yang mendebarkan (mungkin) Dan ternyata...ini merupakan hari panjang buat Sebastian.

~Poses~

Ti-ga

Warning: OOC—apalagi Sebastian, shonen-ai, pikiran Sebastian yang _perverted_, bahasa/ucapan, gaje...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji beserta alam, karakter, buku dan segala isinya bukan hak milik saya. Ini milik Yana Toboso...

NOTE: Terima Kasih untuk para review-ers...semoga cerita ini memuaskan kalian!

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Kediaman Phantomhive yang megah, besar, luas, dan elit! Pagi yang cerah, menyambut seluruh warga di mansion. Sebastian yang jarang terlihat di kamar tidurnya sedang tidur dengan asiknya sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk kucing dan mukanya tersenyum dengan mesum.<p>

"_Aih, lagi asik-asiknya." _pikiran Sebastian yang mesum menyambut pagi sebelum Sebastian yang asli, mereka berdua sedang berharap dapat kembali ke dalam dunia mimpi yang penuh dengan Ciel, Ciel, dan Ciel. Sebastian membuka matanya, menggeliat dan duduk di depan tidurnya,

"Ooh..itu mimpi doang. Eh! Jam berapa ini?"

"_Jam delapan pagi.", _setelah perkataan itu, Muka Sebastian langsung pucat dan panik luar biasa, "Oh, tidak..."

Sebastian yang panik menelusuri ruangan pribadinya, merobek langsung baju tidurnya (namanya juga iblis panik), mengenakan pakaian butlernya, lalu langsung ambil langkah seribu ke dapur, namun berhenti di depan cermin untuk merapikan rambut tidurnya itu. Sesampainya di dapur, Sebastian merenungkan mimpinya tadi, dan kira-kira hari ini Tuan Mudanya akan memberikannya pose apa. Secara tiba-tiba, muncul suara dari arah pintu dapur,"Selamat pagi, Sebastian." Sapa Ciel yang berpakaian lengkap, dengan dasi—yang tumben banget bisa rapi, dan sepatu yang diikat dengan teliti. Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arah makhluk yang mucul di mimpinya itu,"Pagi, Bocchan. WAA! Siapa yang memakaikan anda baju?" sahut Sebastian terkejut setengah abad, Ciel yang merasa diremehkan itu langsung menyatakan perang mulut dengan butlernya yang tampan bin sempurna,

"Aku pakai sendiri, tolol! Jangan meremehkan gitu, dong."

Tak dipercaya, Sebastian langsung mengibarkan bendera putih dan duduk di pojokan dapur dengan aura kelam, "Kalau anda bisa sendiri, apa gunanya saya?"

Ciel langsung memamerkan senyum kemenangannya dan berkata dengan nada sarkastis, "Yah, aku belum bisa bikin teh." Karena ucapan tersebut, Sebastian—lagi-lagi panik.

"ASTAGA! Maafkan saya, Bocchan!" Teriakan iblis itu mengguncangkan seluruh mansion—bukan ungkapan, itu yang benar-benar terjadi. Ia mengambil teapot , lalu ia mengambil kaleng teh Earl Oolong, menuangkan dua sendok teh. Saat meraih kaleng untuk gula, ia baru sadar kalau gulanya habis. Dengan panik ia meraih bingkisan gula yang memang ia siapkan di laci paling atas, namun hilang keseimbangan sehingga pecah. Ciel yang melihat kelakukan butlernya yang biasanya kalem itu langsung heran.

Untungnya, pecahan plastik gula itu hanya seberapa. Akhirnya Sebastian berhasil memasukkan gula ke dalam teapot, menuangkan air panas yang sedikit tercecer di lantai dan menuangkan teh yang dibuat dengan susah payah itu ke dalam cangkir porselein terbaik yang bersinar lalu diserahkannya teh ke pada Tuan Mudanya yang duduk di atas kursi dan memperlihatkan muka bingung pada butlernya. Selesai Ciel menyeruput tehnya, ia menghadap Sebastian dan berkata, "Kau itu kenapa sih? Mungkin sebaiknya kau libur?" Sebastian langsung menengadah dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang, memotong bawang. Dengan mata berlinang air mata ia bergumam,

"Bukan begitu, Bocchan..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Pikiran Sebastian langsung menampar kepala Sebastian yang sepertinya sedang tidak sehat hari ini, menyadarkannya, _"Woi! Beli kamera! Minta waktu ma Bocchan!"_

"Euh..saya punya ide bagus, Bocchan. Bolehkah saya libur sehari?", Sebastian langsung bermuka cerah dan mengusulkan ide libur yang sudah ia rebut dari sang tuan. Melihat itu, Ciel yang heran itu tambah pusing kepala 360°. Ciel yang mengetahui bahwa butler bin sempurnanya itu sedang tidak beres, langsung ikut dalam ide yang dikemukakan oleh lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam di depannya itu,

"Baiklah. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Ajak mereka bertiga ke London, mereka juga butuh liburan.", Nada yang ia gunakan masih cenderung cuek dan datar. Sebastian dan Pikiran Sebastian memikirkan hal yang sama, _"Mereka bertiga juga ikut?"_

"Mengapa kau menjadi perhatian begini, Bocchan? Dan mengapa mereka bertiga juga ikut?" tanyanya dengan serius, dan Ciel langsung menghadap ke tembok dapur yang amat sangat bersih dan menjawab pertanyaan butlernya dengan nada dingin, "Banyak hal yang ingin kurenungkan."

"Baiklah."

"Pergi cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Terima kasih, Bocchan."

"Ya, ya." Sahut Ciel seraya meninggalkan dapur sambil berjalan dengan tegap ke arah ruang kerjanya.

"Bard, May, Fin!" Panggil Sebastian dengan suara yang keras. Entah bagaimana caranya, sekejap mereka bertiga muncul di depan dengan senyum yang lebar, "Ya, Sebastian?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan. Sebastian menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Kita akan bersantai di London, kemas hal yang diperlukan."

Sementara Finni dan Maylene berdansa dengan riangnya, Bard bertanya, "Apa Tuan Muda ikut?" Sebastian menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia harus merenungkan sesuatu. Cepat!" perintah sang iblis dan butler itu.

"Yes, sir!"

Perjalanan ke Kota London amat mengesankan bagi Finni dan Maylene yang melihat pemandangan, melelahkan bagi Bard yang harus mendengarkan celotehan kedua rekannya itu, memusingkan bagi Sebastian yang mencoba sabar sambil memijat keningnya dari tadi. Sementara Tanaka sendiri menjaga Tuan Muda mereka yang "harus merenungkan sesuatu" itu.

Sesampainya di Kota London tepatnya di daerah pertokoan, Finni dan Maylene tengah melihat kue kecil yang diselimuti oleh _buttercream_ lembut yang berwarna-warni dan hiasan _fondant_ yang membuat kue mungil itu terlihat imuut sekali...

"Aah..lihat Maylene! Lihat kue kecil yang lucu itu!" sahut Finnian menunjuk cupcake yang ada di tumpukan atas, dengan krim berwarna biru muda dan gula kristal berwarna merah muda. Maylene juga ikut berkomentar, "Wuaah! Kue ini lucu sekali! Apakah kau bisa membuat itu, Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil melihat Sebastian yang masih memijat keningnya, "Yah, mungkin saja."

Dan, pikiran Sebastian kembali aktif dan membisikkan ide yang tak bisa diabaikan, _"Hey, Seb. Mending kita nyari toko kamera, deh."_

Wanita berambut merah muda yang panjangnya sepinggang muncul dari pintu toko kue yang di amati oleh Finni dan Mayleye. "Selamat datang di Toko Kue Destrain! Apakah kau ingin mencoba kue buatan kami?"

"Benarkah?" tanya mereka berdua sambil melingkari wantia tadi. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mulai panik, namun secepat kilat ia menyambar kotak yang penuh dengan kue-kue mungil tadi, dan mempromosikannya. "Tentu saja! Ada coklat, vanila..."

Tentu saja, wanita tadi langsung diserbu oleh Finni dan Maylene. Sementara Bard dan Sebastian yang berada beberapa langkah dari toko kue tersebut melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang lelah.

"Bard, ini uang. Kalian makan siang dan beli apaan gitu. Aku akan pergi ke toko lain." Sahut Sebastian sambil memberikan Bard beberapa lembar puluhan Pound. Bard langsung menyalakan rokok barunya, dan merespon, "Oke." Saat Bard menghampiri dua rekannya yang tengah menyerbu wanita penjual kue tadi, Sebastian menelusuri satu-satu dari toko, berharap menemukan toko yang ia cari...

"Nah, kita-kira di mana? Itu dia!" Wajahnya langsung menjadi cerah saat ia menemukan papan tanda

'TOKO KAMERA APALAGEH. Menjual kamera berbentuk macam-macam dari yang bunyi "ckrek" sampe yang bunyi "DHUARR!" dari yang kecil ampe yang guede, dari yang jadul sampe yang canggih. Pokonya serba kamera! MASUK GA?'

Benar-benar papan tanda yang bersemangat, uda ada nama, jualnya apa aja, pake perbandingan sampai-sampai ada ancamannya juga. Sebastian melongo di depan pintu toko tersebut, pikirannya langsung menyadarkannya, _"Ayo, Seb! Kita beli kamera!"_

"Ohoi...selamat datang di tokoku! Aku menjual beberapa kamera, silahkan melihat-lihat!" Mereka disambut oleh perempuan yang berwajah bulat, bermata biru, dan rambutnya yang tebal diikat ke atas sambil tersenyum lebar seakan tak pernah ada yang masuk ke tokonya.

"Yang itu apa?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke arah laptop yang ditutupi oleh kotak kaca dan disinari oleh satu lampu diatas, rupanya sempurna sekali, memberi kesan istimewa bahwa ia beda dengan kamera-kamera lain yang dari tadi terlihat di toko kamera tersebut.

"Itu Komputer Tipe XnaitsabeSetaHID! Atau lebih pendeknya, XS-HID! Mari kutunjukkan!" Sahut perempuan tadi sambil menarik Sebastian ke arah komputer itu. Sebastian menjelaskan padanya, "Maaf, aku mencari kamera, bukan komputer." Namun, perempuan ini entah tidak bisa mendengar, atau tidak mau mendengar, atau memang telinganya tersumbat, ia tetap mempromosikan komputer istimewa itu,

"XS-HID juga memiliki webcam..bisa video ato motret. Dilengkapi dengan Speed Meter untuk mengatur kecepatan shutter, dan anda bisa langsung mengeditnya dengan XS-Movie yang tercanggih di abad ini! Ada voice effect yang lengkap! Pokoknya komputer ini canggih bener!" tanpa disangka, promosi itu mengambil perhatian Sebastian juga, ia menatap kagum akan benda yang unik dan super duper canggih di depannya itu. Untuk menutup rasa penasarannya, ia bertanya pada perempuan yang melihatnya dengan semangat dari tadi,

"Ee..berapa harganya?"

Perempuan tadi menghela napasnya dan menjawab,

"#^?%*." (Sensor bukan untuk benda yang "tidak pantas" namun karena MUAHAAALLL SEKALIII)

"APA? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!"

Perempuan tadi merenung sebentar dan akhirnya berkata, "Kalau mau, kita bisa barter."

"Barter?" tanya Sebastian heran, bukan barter itu apa, tapi..dengan apa?

"Apa yang paling kau hargai dan lebih penting dari jiwamu sendiri?"

"Tuan Mudaku..."

"Berikan dia padaku!" jawab perempuan itu dengan mata berbinar. Sebastian terkejut,

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan Tuan Muda padamu? Dia adalah objek foto yang paling penting!"

Dengan senyuman licik dari si perempuan, dia menuju meja kasir dan mengubrak-abrik beberapa kotak yang tersimpan rapi di lemari meja tersebut, "Kalau begitu, aku punya ini! Kamera canggih yang..dimana ya..Aha! Inilah jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan kamera berukuran kecil yang sepertinya sudah usang, berwarna dominan putih dengan segitiga hitam di pojok atas dan satu tombol bulat.

"Ini? Kamera usang ini? Kamera ini.." tanya sang butler heran. Dia melihat orang dari luarnya saja siih...

"Diam, Kuro-sama! Kamera ini adalah model XiskeSutIleiCP! Kamera manual ini dapat menangkap gambar dengan _magnificent!_ Pokoknya tinggal anda kembangkan jiwa memotret anda di dalam diri, lalu dengan memencet tombol lingkaran ini, anda akan dapat foto yang bagus! Tapi ingat, anda harus yakin bisa dapat foto yang bagus, nanti kamera XS-ICP ini akan menghasilkan gambar yang _wuiish_!" jelas si perempuan dengan promosi ala mbak sales. Tentu disinari dengan senter yang membuat kameranya sedikit dramatis—walaupun sebenarnya enggak.

Sebastian tertarik dengan penawaran itu. "Anda jual dengan harga berapa?" kembali

"Satu pocketwatch! Seperti yang anda punya, Kuro-sama." Sahut perempuan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kantung jas Sebastian. "Pocketwatch? Yang ini? Ini pemberian Tuan Mudaku."

"Hei, kau kira aku tidak mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan kamera ini? Aku bertaruh nyawa demi mendapatkan ini!" teriak perempuan itu, sambil menunjukkan kembali kamera usang tadi dengan bangga.

"Hanya saja.." Sebastian masih ragu, sambil mengusap lehernya lalu menggaruknya walaupun tidak gatal, namun perkataan dari perempuan berikut langsung memantapkan niatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin mengabadikan momenmu dengan Tuanmu atau hanya mendapatkan pocketwatch yang berapa sih? Palingan cuman 1000-an Pound.."

"Baiklah. Ini." Sebastian menyerahkan pocketwatch yang ia dapat dari Tuan Muda, dengan hati yang berkeping-keping,_"Ni orang sinting apa ya? 1000 pound dibilang cuman. CUMAN!" _pikiran Sebastian kembali beraksi, "Aah. Lu doang yang miskin."

"Kau ngomong sesuatu?" tanya perempuan tadi, Sebastian menggeleng.

"Terima Kasih, Kuro-sama. Kalau ada perlu apapun, apa saja. Kau tahu di mana aku. Dan ini kartuku, kalau kau tidak bisa menemukanku! Aku akan tutup toko! Sampai nanti, Kuro-sama!" Sambung perempuan tadi sambil menjabat tangan Sebastian dan menyerahkan kartu namanya yang hanya berisikan:

'TOKO KAMERA APALAGEH. Menjual kamera berbentuk macam-macam dari yang bunyi "ckrek" sampe yang bunyi "DHUARR!" dari yang kecil ampe yang guede, dari yang jadul sampe yang canggih. Pokonya serba kamera! MASUK GA?, London. Tak ada telepon, kalau pintu dikunci ketok aja.'

Setelah membaca kartu itu, Sebastian langsung keluar sambil membawa kamera yang baru ia beli itu.

"Terima Kasih." Perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sebastian lalu memasang tanda 'TUTUP' pada pintu toko.

"Sebastian!" Sahut trio dengan girang, Sebastian menoleh ke arah mereka. Dilihatnya karung belanjaan yang begitu banyak dan besar, serta tong yang mencurigakan di pikul Bard.

"Kau dari mana? Kami mencarimu sepanjang hari!" lanjut Finnian dengan mata yang bersinar, sebelum Sebastian menunjuk berbagai macam kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka bertiga, "Kalian belanja?"

"Kau tahu toko kue yang tadi? Kami beli empat lusin!" May menjelaskan, "Lalu Tanaka kami belikan cawan teh baru sekaligus kami bertiga! Sekarang kita bisa ngaso bareng, deh!" Finny menambahkan seraya memperlihatkan tiga buah cawan teh yang mengkilap dan berwarna-warni, "Lalu aku beli mesiu. Tong di rumah kan habis." Bard juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka bertiga langsung menjelaskan barang-barang yang mereka beli secara bersamaan lalu semua terdiam saat Sebastian berkata,

"Berapa yang tersisa, uangnya?"

PLUK. Bard menampakan satu buah koin di hadapan Sebastian.

"Itu sisanya. Se-_penny_." Sebastian menghela napas. "Sepertinya sudah telat, mungkin lebih baik kita kembali."

"AYO!"

Setelah kembali di kediaman Phantomhive, Sebastian menuju dapur dan membuat teh untuk Tuan Mudanya. Tak lupa menaruh kamera yang baru ia beli di dalam kantungnya. Berjalan ia menuju ruang kerja Tuan Mudanya, mengetuk pintu tiga kali, dan langsung membuka pintunya.

"Permisi, Bocchan. Saya telah persiapkan teh...untuk anda..." Sebastian terkejut melihat ruang kerja Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive penuh dengan bangunan kartu yang amat menawan. Replika Kota London! Bayangkan!

"Ooh...hati-hati melangkah, Sebastian. Butuh dua jam untuk itu!" Ciel memberi peringatan.

"_Canggih bener ni anak. Bener-bener Bocchan kita! Bikin replika Kota London dalam dua jam pake kartu!" _pikiran Sebastian juga ikut terpukau. Melihat istana kartu ini Sebastian jadi mencurigai motif Tuan Mudanya yang memerintahkan pelayannya untuk pergi. "Baiklah, Bocchan. Maaf saya lancang tapi, saya heran. Untuk apa anda membutuhkan keheningan?"

"Apa kau buta? Maylene akan memecahkan tea set atau mengacaukan pekerjaan, itu akan membuat bising. Finnian akan loncat kegirangan seperti orang gila dan itu sangat mengganggu. Sementara itu Bard akan menggunakan flamethrower-nya untuk memasak. Tak hanya ia mengacaukan dapur, tapi juga membuat keributan dan seisi rumah bakal bergetar. Apalagi kalau kau kehabisan amarah sama mereka bertiga. Kau bakal mengamuk dan bakal berisik banget! Tak lain juga kau mengetuk pintu kerjaku saat aku sedang stress dengan pekerjaan dan kau akan berkata 'Bocchan, aku membawakan teh siang' tapi kalau aku minta sesuatu di lain itu kau akan 'Tidak Bocchan. Kau tidak akan menghabiskan makan malammu.' Dan aku bakal 'tch.' Itu sangat mengganggu bukan?" ocehan Ciel yang panjang lebar itu belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah selama Sebastian menjadi butler bocah ini.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya, Tuan."

"Aku ingin mengubah rutinitas sehari-hari. Yang membedakan hari ini dan yang lain adalah keheningan. Dan yah, aku membuat replika kartu yang sangat ingin kubuat. Dan itu takkan terjadi apabila semua orang di rumah ini brisik, bukan?" Jawab Ciel dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sebastian langsung menahan amarahnya dan tersenyum dengan paksa, "Jadi.._nyut-nyut_...anda tidak..._nyut-nyut_...mengerjakan apapun dari tadi selain membangun..._nyut-nyut_...istana kartu ini?"

"Iya." Jawab Ciel, tanyanya dengan nada yang imut ditambah sparkle-sparkle yang mengelilinginya "Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Bo...Bocchan.." Sebastian menelan ludah dan terbawa dengan pesona Ciel, tak terkecuali pikirannya, _"Waouw, sparkle-nya nggak nahan, Seb! Ayo kita pojokkan dia di ruangan ini!"_

"Hihihi." Ciel kembali dengan nada yang kalem, "Alois benar juga. Bicara dengan nada begini bisa membuat orang sepertimu meleleh."

"Eh, saya...tidak..." Sebastian menyangkal perkataan Tuan Mudanya tadi.

"Ayo mengakulah, Sebas-tian. Apakah aku harus mengikuti Alois juga?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sebastian dengan mata yang menggoda.

Sebastian mulai perang dengan pikirannya sendiri:

"_Aduh...gue nggak sanggup, Seb. Ni anak udah mulai bicara menggodanya."(pikiran)_

"_Gue juga enggak tahan."(Sebastian)_

"_Seb...lari Seb. Daripada ntar ada hal-hal yang bakal kita sesali."(pikiran)_

"_Anjrit. Ni anak tu cowok bedon! Mo udah jebol ato enggak kagak ketauan!"(Sebastian)_

"_Bukan itu maksud gua. Lebih parah."_

"_Udahlah, gak usah sok deh. Mending kita keluar aja."_

Ciel agak gusar melihat butlernya yang hanya diam di tempat dan sepertinya gemetaran, ia meluruskan perkataannya, "Hei, Sebastian. Aku bercanda. Aku enggak bakal tahan jadi Alois."

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Bocchan!" Sebastian yang telah menyelesaikan perang yang tidak ada gunanya itu langsung tersenyum mendengar Tuan Mudanya yang imut.

"Sebastian, buatkan aku makanan manis!" perintah Ciel sambil duduk di atas meja kerjanya

"Seperti apa yang kau minta, Bocchan?"

"Pretzel. Dengan Cinnamon. Hangat."

"Segera, Bocchan." Saat Sebastian melangkah ke belakang, tanpa disangka ia menabrak perlahan salah satu kartu yang merupakan bagian dari replika Londonnya itu, dan...

BRUK!

"Aa.." Ciel terdiam. _Shock_. Kerja keras selama dua jam, dia tidak makan ataupun minum untuk menyelesaikan projek ini. Ciel termenung, dia membelakangi Sebastian, menatap ke jendela.

"Maafkan saya, Bocc.."

"Keluar." Katannya dingin.

"Bocchan.." Sebastian ingin meminta maaf, namun...

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Dan, agar tidak ada konflik antara Tuan dan Butlernya, Sebastian keluar dari ruangan yang berserakan kartu itu. Meninggalkan Tuan Mudanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ciel yang termenung tadi melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup dan langsung tersenyum licik, hampir menyeringai. "Haah, aku jahat ya?" Ciel mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu sambil tertawa kecil. Ya, saudara-saudara, dialah pelaku dari keambrukan replika Londonnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Tadi kayak ada yang bunyi 'ce-krek', apaan ya?" Sementara Ciel termenung, Sebastian yang sedang di dapur, menunggu pesanan Tuan Mudanya matang merogoh kamera yang ia kantungi dan menyalakannya,

"Okee! Foto pertama di kamera ini."

"_Yoi, Seb. Ayo kita lihat!"_ Senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkan si pelayan dan pikirannya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Cih, buram lagi. Tadi si cewek gila itu bilang apa?"

"_Lupa, Sebs. Tentang jiwa sesuatu.."_

"Itu dia! Kita harus yakin kita akan dapet foto bagus! Jadi setiap saat menghadapi Bocchan, kita sudah harus yakin Bocchan akan menampilkan sesuatu dan kita pasti dapet foto bagus!" itulah salah satu sifat _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive, selalu berpikir positif.

"_Baik, Sebs! Ayo kita coba besok!"_

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Sahut Sebastian saat mendengar bunyi 'ting' dari oven.

"_Pretzel udah mateng? Tadi lu rubuhin keringet dua jamnya dikasih apaan?"_

"Teh Leci. Dan sepertinya kau harus lebih teliti deh." Sebastian meletakkan satu pot teh leci, lengkap dengan cangkir yang bermotif dedaunan, pretzel yang sudah ia taburi dengan cinnamon di atas piring dengan motif yang sama di atas troli yang biasa ia gunakan.

"_Eh? Bocchan melakukan itu?"_

"Ahaha..." Lalu keduanya kembali menuju ke ruang kerja sang Tuan. Tak lupa Sebastian memasukkan kamera barunya di kantung lagi.

Kembali sebastian mengetuk pintu tiga kali, "Bocchan, pesanan anda sudah siap."

"Masuk." Sebastian tertegun melihat Tuan Mudanya yang kembali menghantarkan kepadanya posisi yang 'mengundang' sekali itu. Ciel duduk nungging sambil memungut satu persatu kartu yang tadi berserakan. Sebastian langsung pasang tampang fotografer—Fotografer mode on! Dan merogoh kantungnya dengan cepat, dan memotret posisi Ciel.

_Ckrek_

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan lagi kamera itu dan bertanya, "Apa yang anda lakukan, Bocchan?"

"Mengumpulkan kartu yang berserakan. Kerja keras selama dua jam yang _kau_ rubuhkan dalam satu detik takkan terkumpul dengan sendirinya. Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus, meskipun di dalam hatinya—dalam, amat dalam dia tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Biar saya bantu mengumpulkan." Sebastian ikut duduk di bawah dan membantunya memungut kartu, "Sudah sepastinya kan..Wuaah!" Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus dengan kencangnya sampai jendela ruang kerja Ciel terbuka, Ciel langsung melihat ke arah jendela sambil memeluk badannya yang lumayan dingin. Sebastian langsung sigap memotret Tuan Mudanya.

_Ckrek_

"Bunyi itu lagi! Sebastian, kau dengar juga?" Ciel langsung berhadapan dengan Sebastian yang juga sedang mengumpulkan kartu dengan mukanya yang cemerlang dan tampak tak ada dosa itu, "Bunyi apa, Bocchan? Saya tidak mendengar apapun! Akan saya kunci jendelanya, ya..." Ia segera menumpuk beribu kartu yang berserakan, dan berjalan ke arah jendela, dan dikagetkan oleh sekuntum mawar biru yang terletak di ambang jendela, yang dibalut oleh secarik kertas putih pucat.

Sebastian semakin curiga. Ciel berjalan pelan menuju jendela, "Apa itu, Sebastian?"

Sebastian memperlihatkan sekuntum mawar biru itu, "Mawar."

"Mawar?" Ciel semakin bingung, _hari ini aneh sekali_, pikirnya

"Mawar Biru. Dengan tulisan." Jawab Sebastian sambil membuka secarik kertas yang membungkus mawar itu dan membacanya:

_Matamu sedalam laut, seluas langit, sebiru dan seindah mawar ini. Aku ingin punya boneka seperti dirimu,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Meskipun Ciel merasa geli dengan surat tadi, ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan bertanya, "Dari?"

"Tidak tertulis." Meskipun begitu, Sebastian dan pikirannya tahu pengirimnya, _"Rival."_

"Mawar biru itu jarang, kan?" tanya Ciel sambil mengagumi mawar pemberian orang misterius.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sebastian dingin. Sekali lagi, kata itu muncul lagi, _"Rival."_

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Ciel kembali, dia semakin penasaran.

"Tidak terpikirkan olehku, Bocchan."

"_Rival."_

"Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, Sebastian membanting jendela dan menguncinya erat-erat. Matanya yang tajam menangkap sesosok manusia bertengger di pepohonan di luar ruang kerja Ciel.

Aura pembunuh yang besar menyelimuti mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Akh! Apa ada yang nyadar? RIVAL akan datang beberapa chapter lagi! *dun-dun-duun*<p>

Kalau ada yang rasa Ciel harus pose kayak gimana buat difoto ama Sebastian, tolong dibilang aja ya!

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang tidak bisa saya ucapkan satu-persatu...*orang yang malas, maklum*

Hey-hey-hey! Kalau ada ide cerita tolong dikasih tauu! Ide saya mampet, kebanyakan baca buku pelajaran *sebenarnya belajar mati-matiannya satu jam sebelum ulangan*

DIA-LO-GUE.


	4. Special

Saya tahu Natal lewatt lamaa~ (atau belom? Emang orangnya rada lebayy) tapi saat itu ayah saya lagi banyak kerjaan dan memerlukan komputer satu-satunya di rumah ini. Jadi, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa memenuhi deadline .

—DHEG! Baru sadar sesuatu. Saya pernah nanya tentang **kamera apa yang Sebastian pakai**...apalah itu... Dan ternyata itu tidak dipakai sama sekali *HAHAHA—* Saya merasa sangat bersalah sebenarnya, dan juga untuk nicknamenya pikiran Sebastian. Yang sepertinya tidak begitu banyak muncul di chapter ini. Benar-benar saya merasa bersalah...dan mengapa saya merasa bersalah? I DON'T KNOWW.../_help mee I'm turning into a freak! Wait, I AM ONE_

Dan lagi, saya selalu senang melihat review kalian semuaa— itu seperti motivasi saya untuk mengetik.

Kalau ada saran pose dan cerita, jangan ragu-ragu untuk bilang yaa...soalnya ide saya tinggal dikit.

/sankyu

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji beserta alam, karakter, buku dan segala isinya bukan hak milik saya. Ini milik Yana Toboso...<p>

Warning: hint shonen-ai, typo (maybe?), bahasa, a bit of OOC.

Hari ini ada kejutan! Kejutan apa hayoo.../_again, with the freak_

* * *

><p>Natal hampir tiba! London dipenuhi oleh paduan suara yang menyentuh hati, orang berpakaian seperti Santa, toko mainan dipenuhi oleh ribuan orang, ratusan pasangan menyiapkan hari besar mereka, dan masih banyak hal yang dilakukan untuk menyambut Natal itu. Tak terkecuali di kediaman Phantomhive. Tiga pelayan sangat bersemangat atas datangnya Natal. Mereka membeli dekorasi, pohon, dan mulai menghiasi pohon dengan segala macam dekorasi, yang berarti benda-benda yang tidak lazim. Bard menghias pohon dengan hiasan yang gemerlap. Pohon itu dilingkari dengan gulungan kembang api yang dipasang oleh Bard, dan ia juga memasang gantungan yang terbuat dari peluru. Finni menaburkan tepung yang ia temukan di kandang kuda (*bagaimana caranya ada tepung di kandang kuda?*) di pohon itu dan membuatnya seperti bersalju, ia juga memetik beberapa bunga mawar dari kebun dan menggantungnya. Di pucuk pohon itu, Maylene menaruh bintang yang berpenjuru lima kurang satu. Yak, saudara-saudara! Maylene mengalami suatu kecelakaan yang menyebabkan pecahnya bintang yang menyala dengan indah itu di pucuk pohon.<p>

"Wuaah...pohonnya indaah!" Finni teriak melihat hasil kerja keras mereka dengan begitu semangat. Bintang di pucuk yang menyala dengan terangnya, meskipun terlihat sedikit hancur, hiasan kembang api Bard yang belum dinyalakan, pelurunya yang digantung juga menangkap cahaya. Tak lupa dengan taburan tepung dari Finni dan bunga-bunga mawarnya. Sangatlah menawan dengan lampu-lampu di ruang utama.

"Tentu saja, Finni. Kan kita yang menghiasnya." Sahut Bard, sambil menepuk punggung sobatnya itu, Maylene juga terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya dan bersorak, "Apa yang akan Tuan Ciel katakan saat ia melihat ini?"

"Coba tanyakan saja." tanggap sosok manusia yang bertubuh mungil dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana namun bernuansa elegan. Ketiga pelayan tadi langsung terkejut dan berbalik ke arah satu-satunya tangga besar di rumah itu dan berteriak secara spontan memanggil nama sosok yang sedang berada di tangga tersebut, "TUAN CIEL!"

Ciel merasa telinganya ingin meledak, namun ia tidak menunjukkan itu. Ia hanya kembali dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya yang terkenal itu dan mengucapkan, "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa saja, Tuan!" sahut mereka bertiga sambil mendekatkan diri kepada Tuan mereka yang mengambil beberapa langkah ke atas tangga kembali.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan untuk natal tahun ini?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang datar dan cuek. Ketiga pelayan itu langsung bertukar pandangan dan memunculkan wajah berpikir mereka dan bergumam,

"Euhm..."

"Aku ingin melihat Tuan Ciel tersenyum!" Finni memohon dengan mata yang bebinar. Mendengar itu, dua orang yang tersisa langsung terkejut dan merubuhkan Finni ke lantai dengan maksud membungkam mulutnya, "F..FINNII!"

"Ter..tersenyum?" ternyata Ciel mendengar permintaan salah satu pelayannya yang ditahan dengan kedua temannya. Karena Finni mempunyai kekuatan super! *baca supernya seperti Mario Teguh* dia bisa bangkit dari dua orang temannya dan menghadap Tuannya kembali dengan mata yang berbinar dan menekan kembali perkataan sebelumnya, "Kami selalu menginginkannya! Kami ingin melihat Tuan Ciel tersenyum!"

"FINNII...DIAAMM!" Dua orang yang telah dikalahkan tadi kembali membungkam mulut Finni, namun, yah cara itu tidak mungkin berhasil lagi karena saat mereka ingin merubuhkan teman mereka, Finni langsung menghindar, dan ia membungkuk di hadapan sang Tuan, "Betul kok! Maaf atas kelancanganku tapi yang kuinginkan adalah senyuman Tuan Ciel."

Bard dan Maylene langsung sigap berdiri di samping Finni dan mulai menjelaskan, "Maaf Tuan Ciel, kami semua tahu bahwa.."

"Baiklah." Jawaban singkat dari sang Tuan yang dengan kekuatan kedataran dan kedeinginannya membuat tiga pelayan yang berdiri melotot and menganga sambil berteriak dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Haaa—?"

Meskipun dirinya dikenal sebagai tuan yang-tidak-mungkin-mengulang-perkataannya-lagi hari ini justru sebaliknya, "Baiklah." Ya kan? Ia mengulangnya. Dan ketiga pelayan itu masih terkejut atas ucapan singkat tuannya yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ciel sedang berjalan dengan damai mengitari rumahnya yang besar, namun tidak lama ia diganggu oleh seorang tamu yang tak diundang, "Aah~natal hampir tiba..Earl~." sahut seorang pemuda cina yang gagah. Ia tetap membanggakan tradisinya dengan memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, namun hari ini, tak terlihat seorang wanita yang cantik dan seksi berada di pelukannya.

"Lau! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ciel sedikit terkejut melihat adanya tamu yang tidak diundang berada di rumahnya, meskipun dalam arti sedikit adalah dia sudah memperkirakan kalau akan ada 'tamu itu', namun ia terkejut karena 'tamu itu' datangnya hari ini. Lau tersenyum mendengar respon dari bocah kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bocah kecil itu, "Aku di sini untuk melihat boneka yang dihadiahkan kepadaku."

Ciel mengangkat satu alis, lalu menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan datar, "Ran Mao tidak ada di sini, tahu."

"Ooh~bukan dia maksudku...kau mengenal seorang yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan merasa tinggi meskipun dirinya pendek?" tanya Lau sambil menatap Ciel dengan tajam.

Kembali, Ciel menanggapinya dengan nada yang datar dan cuek namun terkesan polos, "Tanaka? Kau ingin bertemunya?"

"Apakah salju membuat otak tajammu terhambat, Earl~?" lanjut Lau sambil menyentuh kepala Ciel dan mengetuknya, Ciel yang merasa jengkel menunjuk ke arah ruangan pojok dan berkata, "Tanaka ada di ruangan pojok, Kau ada keperluan lain?"

"Aah—bagaimana jika kita minum teh bersama? Akan kutunjukkan ruangannya." Merasa kalah dengan kedataran Ciel, Lau langsung mendorong punggung Ciel dan menuntunnya. Ciel kembali dengan menaikkan satu alisnya dan berkata, "Ini rumahku, kan?"

"Di manakah butler itu, Sebastian-san?" Lau memanggil Sebastian yang biasanya selalu hadir di saat yang diharapkan. Yah, Sebastian langsung muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh dari gejala 'iblis panik' seperti di chapter yang lalu.

"Bocchan! Di situ anda rupanya."

"Ada apa, Sebastian? Tidak biasanya kau telat begini." Ciel masih mengira butler bin sempurnanya itu masih mengidap 'iblis panik', namun Sebastian membungkuk dan berkata dengan nada yang seperti dirinya,

"Saya sudah menyiapkan teh di ruang tamu, dengan chocolate cream pie kesukaan Tuan Muda."

Mendengar itu, Lau kembali mendorong Ciel ke ruang tamu dan memuji hasil kerja Sebastian sambil memukul pundak sang _butler, _"Aah~bagus, Sebastian. Antarkan kami ke ruang tamu."

Dan Ciel hanya bisa berbicara dalam hatinya, _"Ini rumahku, kan?" _

Sementara itu, di ruang utama, ketiga pelayan duduk di anak tangga paling bawah. Maylene membuka pembicaraan mereka, "Kau tadi keterlaluan, Finni."

"Eeh?" Finni merengek.

"Yah, meminta seperti itu. Itu bisa dianggap lancang lho." Bard menambahkan sambil meluruskan kakinya, Finni berdiri dan menghadap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan yang panik,

"Be..benarkah?"

Bard menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan sambil berdiri dan mengacak rambut Finni, "Tapi, mungkin karena keberanianmu itu, mungkin permintaanmu akan terkabulkan."

Maylene juga tidak mau kalah, "Kita tunggu keajaiban natal tahun ini, Finni!"

"Ye..YEAH!" Finni kembali bersemangat dan mengeluarkan ide terbaiknya untuk natal tahun ini, "Aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk Tuan Ciel, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Iya sih, tapi kita harus mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik kita!" Bard mengelus dagunya dan secara tiba-tiba, Maylene berteriak,

"Aku ada IDE!"

Bard dan Finni langsung sigap dan bertanya, "Apa itu, Maylene?"

"Kita akan buat kue kering yang imut untuk dimakan bersama!" dan dengan satu ide yang datang dari otak jenius sang pelayan dengan rambut merah muda ini, ada usulan tambahan yang tak kalah bagusnya dari si tukang kebun, "Jangan lupa bentuk orang-orangan agar bisa digantung!"

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita laksanakan!"

Saat dua orang itu menari dengan senang, Bard berteriak, "Natal kan lusa!", dan menambahkan, "Tak mungkin orang seperti kita dapat membuat kue dalam waktu dekat dan dalam percobaan pertama! Kita coba hari ini saja, oke?"

"OKE!" pelayan wanita dan tukang kebun itu bersorak dengan riang, lalu Maylene mengecek kalender dan langsung panik, "Kau salah, Bard! Natal itu besok!"

"Ayo kita mulai saja sekarang! CEPAAATT."

Dan ketiga pelayan tersebut berlari menuju dapur, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa ke mereka yah.

Kita menuju ke ruang tamu. Di mana Sebastian sedang menuangkan teh untuk Lau, Ciel sedang duduk terdiam menyeruput tehnya, dan Lau duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ciel menunggu Sebastian menyerahkan tehnya. Sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh panas ke Lau, Sebastian bertanya,

"Mengapa kau ada di sini, Lau-sama?"

Lau haya tersenyum licik dan menjawab, "Aku ingin melihat boneka yang dihadiahkan kepadaku."

Sebastian menaikkan satu alis dan menangkal pernyataan itu dengan dingin, "Maaf, tapi boneka itu sudah ada yang punya."

"Ooh~ apa ada tanda di boneka itu?" tanya Lau dengan nada yang menjengkelkan, tapi si butler bin sempurna ini tidak punya kata 'kalah' dalam hidupnya, "Yang punya lupa memberi tanda."

Itu memberikan Lau sebuah ide, "Aah~ jadi yang menemukan pertama akan menjadi pemiliknya..."

Sebastian menahan amarahnya dengan sangat kuat, "Yang punya akan mempertahankan bonekanya."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sebastian."

"Saran, Lau-sama. Lebih baik kau mundur saja."

"Hoo~."

Dan, karena keasyikan mereka menantang satu sama lain, tuan rumah yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua tak tahan lagi di abaikan dan protes, "Kau tahu itu tidak sopan untuk bergosip di rumah orang?"

"Tidak, Earl~ kami hanya berdiskusi." Jelas Lau. Dan itu sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajah dari si tuan rumah yang berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Diskusi semau kalian di tempat lain! Sebastian, bawa tehnya ke ruanganku!" perintah Ciel dengan tegas. Sebastian hanya membungkuk perlahan dan menjawab, "Baik."

"Kau tahu? Boneka yang menawan, terlihat amat keras tetapi amat sangat rapuh di dalam." Lau berkomentar 5 detik setelah Ciel meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu, dan Sebastian menatap Lau dengan tajam dan amarah, "Anda menginginkannya?", _"Rival juga menyebut boneka."_

"Ada yang lebih menginginkan boneka itu, Sebastian." Jelas Lau sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang menghadap keluar, Sebastian pasang muka masam, "Maksud anda, ada orang selain kau yang menginginkannya?"

"Orang selain aku...fufufu~ Kau kurang melihat sekelilingmu." Lanjut Lau sambil membuka kunci jendela itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Sebastian ingat permintaan tuannya dan langsung menyiapkan teh serta kue-kue yang secara tidak wajar masih panas membara. Lalu ia membungkuk ke arah Lau,

"Maaf, tapi saya harus permisi. Nikmati waktumu di sini, Lau-sama."

Dan dalam sekejap, sang butler telah sampai di ruangan Tuan Mudanya yang menunggunya. Sementara Lau menatap jauh ke sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, dan berbisik kepadanya,

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, mengapa kau bersembunyi di balik bayangan?"

Sosok itu terdiam. Lau merasakan aura yang tajam dari sosok tersebut, dan ia melanjutkan percakapannya,

"Kau tahu singkat atau lambat boneka itu akan di ambil kan?"

Sosok itu mulai keluar dari pepohonan, Lau tersenyum licik melihatnya.

"Keluarlah dari bayangan, dan berhadapan dengan kami."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lau langsung menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan berbicara dengan pelan,

"Atau mungkin kau memang pengecut."

Dan sosok yang bisa membaca gerak bibir itu, terkejut.

"Ha...hangus!" Bard mengelap keringatnya, Maylene menghela napas panjang, sementara Finni merubuhkan dirinya di dapur yang gosong, berantakan, kotor, dan penuh pecahan-pecahan mangkuk.

"Bard! Kau jangan memakai flamethrower-mu!" teriak Finni, Bard yang mendengarnya langsung tersinggung dan memprotes, "Ini akan mempercepat waktunya!"

"YAA! Tapi kau terlalu mempercepatnyaa!" Finni kembali menyangkal, May yang penuh dengan gula mulai tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kedua temannya itu. Bard akhirnya menyerah, namun langsung menyerang Finnian kembali, "Baiklah, aku tak akan memakainya. Kau juga jangan memakai tenagamu untuk mengocok adonannya! Kau lihat sudah berapa mangkuk yang kita pecahkan?" Finni melihat sekitar dapur, dan Maylene sudah tidak sabar, "Finni! Bard! Jangan berkelahi! Kita harus bekerja sama untuk membuat kue kering ini! Meskipun aku tidak bisa menghias dengan baik, pasti aku akan berlatih lagi hingga aku berhasil!", Bard dan Finni menghela napas, dan Bard mulai berbicara motivasinya, "May benar. Kita harus berjuang! Kita tidak tahu, mungkin Tuan Ciel sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum!"

"YA! Aku akan berhati-hati mengocok adonannya!" teriak Finni dengan semangat, May tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu dan berteriak, "OKEE! Kita lakukan lagi?"

"YAA!" sahut dua lelaki pirang yang semangat!

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"WUAAH! Ini tidak hangus!" Maylene mengagumi adonan yang kental dan coklat yang tidak berbau hangus di dalam oven itu, Bard yang baru melihatnya berkomentar, "Tapi bentuknya menjijikan. Seperti t*i."

"Coba rasakan." Bard mencolek sedikit dari adonan itu dan memakannya, dia seperti mau muntah , "HUEKH~"

Maylene yang penasaran langsung ikut mencoba kue yang kelihatan menjijikan itu, "Masa sejijik itu? Coba...HUEKH~" dan, responnya sama seperti Bard.

"Seperti apa sih, rasanya?" Finni yang penasaran ikut mencoba kue yang mereka buat bersama, Bard dan Maylene mencoba memperingatinya tapi, "FINNI! JANGAN—"

"HUEKH~" terlambat sudah, ketiga sahabat itu berbaring dengan muka masam di dapur yang lebih mirip zona perang ini. Bard menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bergumam, "Kira-kira apa yang salah..."

"HA! Ini masalahnya!" sahut Maylene tiba-tiba, ia langsung bangkit dan menarik sekarung pupuk kandang yang berada di dapur itu, "Finni memasukkan pupuk kandang dan bukan tepung!"

Finni langsung bersujud di tempat dan meminta maaf, "Habis karungnya sama! Maafkan akuu.."

Bard dan Maylene tersenyum geli, "Tidak apa, lagipula mengapa kita punya pupuk kandang?" tanya Bard kepada Maylene yang hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Ini tepungnya, ayo kita coba lagi!" Finni kembali dengan sekarung tepung dan senyuman yang lebar. Dengan serentak mereka loncat dan teriak,

"BERJUAAANG!"

Setelah itu,

"HUEKH~Sepertinya kau bingung antara gula dan garam." Finni mencicipi kue yang seasin air laut itu, muka Maylene langsung pucat, "Aah! Ini salahku. Gula dan garam ini berdekatan, aku lupa mana yang mana."

"Tak apa-apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu!" Finni menyemangati Maylene, sementara Bard yang mulai panik memarahi mereka, "Natalnya kan besoook!"

"Kan untuk memotivasi, Bard Bodoh!" Maylene menyatakan perang mulut ke Bard,

"Kok aku Bodoh? Yang lupa garam sama gula siapa?" Namun Bard tetap saja menyerang Maylene sebelum dihentikan oleh Finni yang meleraikan mereka berdua, "Bard, May hentikaan!"

Setelah 5 kali percobaan dan tetap terasa asin...

"HUEKH~Apa yang salah kali ini? Mengapa pedas sekali!" Maylene menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Finni yang kepedesan mencari-cari air.

Bard melihat botol yang kosong di sebelah bubuk coklat, saat ia menciumnya, ia mencium merica, "Aku memasukkan merica bukannya bubuk coklat!"

"Laa...memangnya kita perlu bubuk coklat?" tanya Maylene heran, Bard menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Bukannya iya?"

"eee."

Setelah percobaan selama berjam-jam, beribu-ribu dan gagal, apakah yang satu ini akan menjadi keajaiban? Kita tunggu saudara-saudara!

"Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya kita mencobanya." Bard mengelap keringatnya, Maylene berlutut di depan oven yang masih menyala dan berharap, "Semoga saja hasilnya benar." Finni juga ikut berlutut dan menutup matanya sambil berguman, "Kumohon..."

TING! Suara oven penentuan berbunyi...ketiga pelayan itu membukanya dan...

"Wanginya harum." Maylene yang pertama kali menghirupnya,

"Bentuknya juga bagus. Tidak hangus dan tidak seperti t*i." Bard ikut berkomentar tentang kue itu,

"Rasanya mungkin enak. Kita masukkan tepung, bukan pupuk kandang." Finni juga menambahkan,

"Kita juga tidak keliru antara gula dan garam!" Maylene ikut mengingatkan kesalahan mereka di puluhan percobaan yang lalu,

"Dan siapa orang bodoh yang pertama kali memasukkan bubuk merica? Tidak lagi!" sahut Bard yang tanpa sengaja mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita coba!" Maylene mengambil sepotong kue kering itu dan membaginya. Mereka bertiga melihatnya dan masing-masing mencobanya,

"Kruk.", "Kruk.", "Kruk."

"ENAAK!" Respon yang sama dilontarkan oleh ketiga orang yang telah mencoba membuat kue untuk Tuannya dari tadi, mereka menari di dapur yang sama dan tetap seperti zona perang makanan. Tanpa sadar, seorang butler berpakaian hitam muncul dari arah pintu dapur dan membunuh kesenangan mereka, "Sedang apa kalian dan mengapa dapur ini terlihat sangat berantakan?"

"Se-SEBASTIAN!" serentak ketiga pelayan tersebut berlari menuju Sebastian dan memeluknya. Untung Sebastian ini kuat, sehingga ia dapat menopang mereka bertiga di pintu dapur. Sebastian langsung protes dengan nada yang keras, "HOI! Mengapa kalian ini?"

"KITA DAPAT HADIAH NATAL UNTUK TUAN CIEL!" sahut mereka bertiga dengan semangat sampai mereka menjatuhkan Sebastian ke lantai yang kotor itu. Dan Tanaka hanya minum tehnya dan tersenyum,

"Ho-ho-ho."

Ciel sedang duduk di ruangannya dan membaca dokumen yang bertumpuk. Kebenciannya dengan dokumennya itu sama dengan kebencian murid yang pekerjaan rumahnya tidak bisa diambil dari internet. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, dokumen itu bukan sekedar peer yang bisa dicontek dari teman keesokan harinya. Ciel merasa terganggu dengan adanya tamu tak diundang di ruangannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Lau, "Ah~Earl yang sibuk, apakah kau punya waktu untuk bermain denganku?"

Ciel menggeleng sambil tetap membaca dokumen, "Tidak, Lau. Ini harus selesai sebelum Natal."

"Menyebalkan sekali bagi orang Inggris sepertimu, tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Lau tengah melihat koleksi buku yang dipajang dengan rapi dan terurut, Ciel membuka mulutnya dan menyarankan temannya yang menyebalkan itu, "Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Lau tersenyum, "Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu bila kau mau main denganku."

Dan Ciel pun menyerah, "Haah~yasudahlah. Tapi berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku setelah ini. Kau mau main apa?" dia bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk dengan Lau di sofa yang memperlihatkan sekotak permainan kartu remi itu, Ciel menghela napasnya,

"Baiklah. Kau yang mengocok."

Tiba-tiba saja...

PRAAANG! Bayangan hitam memecahkan kaca ruang kerja Ciel dan menghantam perut Lau dengan kuat dan cepat sehingga ia pingsan, "Ukh!"

"Lau! Si...siapa kau?" Ciel menatap tajam bayangan hitam tadi yang segera melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Ciel yang kecil dan menariknya dekat, "Kau akan ikut denganku, Phantomhive."

"Tidak akaan..mmpphh..." Ciel dibius dengan sapu tangan yang dibubuhi kloroform. Dengan cepat dia pingsan di tangan si bayangan, yang mencari pulpen dan kertas kosong di meja kerca anak kecil yang pingsan dan bergumam, "Sekarang, meninggalkan pesan."

Di saat yang sedikit lambat, Sebastian mengetuk pintu ruang kerja tuannya dan menyahut, "Bocchan, anda di dalam?", merasa sedikit ganjil, Sebastian membuka pintu dan melihat ruangan yang amat berantakan, kaca yang pecah, bingkai jendela tergeletak di lantai, kertas berserakan namun tak ada tanda-tanda bocah kecil, yang ada hanyalah seorang lelaki Cina yang menahan sakit sambil memegang perutnya itu. Sebastian langsung menghampirinya, "Lau-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Lau yang memang menahan kesakitan itu berbicara dengan susah payah, "Haa~Sebastian. Kejadiannya sungguh cepat." Sebastian bertanya lagi, "Di mana Bocchan?" Lau menggeleng dan Sebastian langsung mengeluarkan aura yang tajam, _"Ooh, sekarang ia berani muncul."_ Pikirannya pun ikut mengerluarkan aura yang tajam. Aura Sebastian sangat tajam, Lau pun menyadarinya, "Atmosfer disekelilingmu amat sangat kelam, Sebastian."

Sebastian menjadi satu dengan pikirannya, _"Kau kira bisa mendapatkan Bocchan untuk dirimu sendiri, HAH?"_

Lau menunjuk ke arah meja yang penuh dengan kertas dan pecahan kaca, "Dia meninggalkan pesan, Sebastian." Sebastian melihat secarik kertas yang dimaksud, dan membacanya,

"_Hoo~ keyakinan yang kuat."_ Sebastian melangkah dengan amarah yang tertahan ke jendela yang hancur, ia bisa melacak di mana tuannya pergi, namanya juga iblis...Lau berdiri dengan bantuan sofa, "Kau akan pergi sendirian, Sebastian?"

Sebastian balik badan ke hadapan Lau dan menyeringai, "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Tapi saya harus permisi, Lau-sama." Lalu ia membungkuk, Lau hanya tersenyum sambil tetap menahan sakitnya, "Bawalah ia kembali, Sebastian."

_Bocchan, bertahanlah sampai aku datang._ Dan setelah itu, Sebastian langsung menghilang secepat kilat dan mengejar bayangan yang menculik Bocchannya itu.

Sementara Lau yang menyadari bahwa ia tidak punya teman main, memungut secarik kertas dengan tulisan buruk dari sang penculik dan membacanya, "Apa isinya kira-kira?"

_Ciel Phantomhive akan menjadi boneka tercantik di pohon Natalku malam ini._

Gelap dan dingin. Ciel membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya duduk terikat di sebuah kursi di dalam bangunan tua London yang gelap dengan lampu yang redup. Ciel melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lalu bergumam, "Di...di mana aku?"

Suara yang sama dengan orang yang menculiknya tadi menggema di bangunan tua itu, "Oh, apakah kau sudah sadar, Phantomhive?"

"Siapa kau?" Ciel membentak sambil mencari-cari sumber suara itu, dan muncullah seorang lelaki jantan dengan otot-ototnya yang perkasa, senyuman jahat terplester di wajahnya yang menyeramkan, meskipun dengan fisiknya ia selalu berhasil membuat anak-anak kecil ketakutan, tampaknya yang satu ini tidak terpengaruh. "Owh. Ekspresi yang begitu galak tidak cocok dengan mukamu yang begitu halus dan menawan.", katanya sambil mengelus wajah bocah yang semakin jengkel dengan banyaknya orang yang menculiknya dan menyentuhnya tanpa persetujuan,

"Jangan sentuh aku semaumu!" sekali lagi bocah yang terikat itu membentaknya. Lelaki berotot itu hampir memukulnya, namun dihentikan oleh butler berbaju hitam yang muncul dihadapannya, "Tolong dengarkan permintaan Tuan Mudaku, br*ngsek!" dilemparnya lelaki itu dengan gampangnya ke arah dinding menggunakan tenaga supernya sehingga lelaki itu pingsan di tempat.

"Sebastian!" Ciel memanggil butlernya yang setia, sementara Sebastian membungkuk di depan tuannya dan berkata, "Aku sudah datang, Bocchan. Dan kau baru kepikiran untuk memanggil namaku?"

Sesaat, momen ini terasa begitu pas. Putri yang diculik telah diselamatkan dari lelaki berotot oleh sang pangeran. Tapi, hidup tidak semudah itu. Karena setelah itu banyak orang-orang jahat yang sepihak dengan si lelaki berotot itu berdatangan dengan senjata mereka yang tak kalah seru. Sebastian menyeringai dan mencabik mereka satu persatu dengan mudahnya. Seperti menonton Balet 'Mimpi Buruk' yang diiringi oleh Reqiuem for A Dream karya Mozart, gerakan Sebastian amatlah halus dan cekatan, pas dengan ritme. Darah bercampur dengan teriakan, kesakitan, dan penderitaan. Dan bisa dibayangkan, semua orang yang melihatnya mendapatkan mimpi terburuk dalam hidup mereka bahkan sebelum mereka menutup mata.

Sebastian selesai dan membungkuk. Ciel hanya bisa diam dan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya pada iblis yang berdiri sendiri di lautan mayat dan darah itu. Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya saat memandang adanya orang yang tak dikenal bertepuk tangan di beranda puncak,

"Kau memang sangat kuat, Sebastian. Tidak salah untuk menilai cara bertarungmu."

Sebastian semakin marah setiap detiknya, "Apa maumu? Cepat katakan!"

"Yang aku inginkan adalah Tuan Mudamu, di pangkuanku selamanya." Jawab orang misterius itu dengan jujur sambil menunjuk bocah yang masih saja terikat di kursinya.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkan itu." Sahut Sebastian dingin, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tahu, dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya."

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba." Tantang Sebastian sambil mencoba membunuhnya dengan tatapan iblisnya itu. Orang misterius tadi hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas tantangan Sebastian, "Ya, aku juga menantikan hari itu, Sebastian. Sampai jumpa." Dan ia menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Kau tahu siapa itu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Sebastian menggeleng dan menurunkan emosinya, ia menghadap tuannya itu, "Tidak, Bocchan. Mari kita pulang?", Ciel melihat ke langit-langit seperti berpikir lalu berbicara dengan nada yang datar, "Mungkin lebih baik jika kau melepas ikatanku ini." Sebastian tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Baiklah."

Terlepas dari ikatan dan keluar dari bangunan tua itu, Ciel berjalan di depan Sebastian. Tanpa aba-aba Sebastian mengangkat Ciel layaknya pengantin dan berkata dengan lembut, "Mari kita pulang, Bocchan. Semua sudah menunggu."

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Semua?"

Saat membuka pintu utama kediaman Phantomhive, keduanya disambut oleh senyuman, makanan, dan kebersamaan. Ciel yang masih digendong oleh Sebastian melihat dengan muka yang bingung, sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat tampangnya. Ciel diturunkan, dan Lau menghampirinya. Dia masih memegang perutnya dan perempuan cantik yang lumayan mirip dengannya sedang mendekapnya. Lau meyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Selamat datang kembali, Earl.", Ciel hanya mengangguk, dan mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia bertanya, "Lau? Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku lihat _dia_ tidak melukaimu." Jawab Lau dengan santai sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel yang mulus, dan melihat ekspresi di wajah imutnya, Ciel benar-benar muak dengan laki-laki yang terus-menerus memegangnya itu, "Jangan sentuh aku." Dan dia menyingkirkan dagunya dari cengkraman orang cina itu.

Saat ia mengitari pesta di rumahnya sendiri, ia berpapasan dengan Elizabeth yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata sambil menahan tangisnya, "CIELL! Aku sangat sedih mendengar kau diculik lagiii!", Ciel yang mati gaya Cuma bisa memeluk tunangannya balik dan menepuk punggungnya, "E..Elizabeth.", Elizabeth langsung melepaskannya dan meremas pipi Ciel dengan kedua tangannya, "Habisnya kau imut sekali, sih. Makanya banyak orang yang mau menculikmu! Sekarang kau lebih hati-hati ya Ciel!" dan kembali memeluk Ciel dengan amat erat, korban pelukan yang hampir tak bisa bernafas berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Ee...Elizabeth...aku..tak bisa bernafas.."

"Haha dasar lemah." Ejek Alois Trancy yang ikut memeriahkan pesta tersebut. Claude Faustus juga ikut bersamanya dan tengah berbincang dengan Undertaker sambil meneguk segelas _champagne_. Ciel yang terlepas dari jeratan mematikan yang disebut 'Tangan Elizabeth' itu masih tidak percaya dengan adanya bocah pirang di rumahnya, "Al...Alois?", dan bocah pirang itu hanya tersenyum girang dan mengusap rambut Ciel dan bercanda, "Siapa mengira Tuan Gerutu akan mengadakan Pesta Natal?"

Saat itu juga, mereka didatangi oleh Pangeran Soma dengan Agni yang tersenyum dan berkata, "Bukankah indah untuk menghabiskan Malam Natal dengan semuanya, Ciel?" Lalu Ciel melihat sekeliling, Claude dan Undertaker masih bercanda dengan girangnya dimeriahkan oleh Bard, Finni, dan ketiga pelayan keluarga Trancy, Hannah sedang bergossip dengan Paula, Elizabeth juga ikut kerumunan wanita itu tak terkecuali Maylene. Banyak Shinigami yang hadir di sana, semuanya sedang berbincang dan bercanda tawa. Lau dengan Ran Mao sedang berbincang dengan serius di sofa sana. Soma dan Alois ikut bercanda di dekatnya. Ciel mengangguk sedikit dan bergumam, "Uhm, baiklah."

Sebastian menepuk tangannya dengan keras dan mengumumkan,

"Baiklah semuanya, hidangan telah disiapkan."

Hidangan malam itu sangat menggiurkan. Semuanya makan-minum sampai puas. Berbincang, tertawa, makan, lalu diulang hingga semuanya tumbang dan memutuskan menginap di mansion Ciel. Selesai pesta, Ciel tengah menikmati waktunya dengan secangkir teh _chamomile_ hangat. Ketiga pelayan Ciel dengan hadiah mereka mengintip tuannya itu yang sedang menatap bulan sendirian. Perlahan-lahan mereka mendekat, lalu mengucapkan secara bergantian, "Apakah Tuan Ciel senang? Kami menyiapkan dekorasinya! Sebastian yang menyiapkan hidangannya!" Ciel merasa terkejut namun langsung menjawabnya, "Ya, terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya."

"Ini hadiah Natal untuk Tuan Ciel!" ketiga pelayan tersebut menyodorkan kado yang tidak terbentuk dan dibungkus dengan buruk. Ciel melihat kado itu, dan ketiga pelayannya secara bergantian dan bertanya, "Untukku?" ketiga pelayan itu mengangguk senang. Finni menambahkan, "Memang tidak begitu pantas untuk menyerahkan hadiah sebelum Natal, tapii.."

DING! DONG!

Suara jam tua yang berdentang menggema menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Ciel membuka pembungkus kado itu dan melihat kue yang hangat dan terlihat enak itu, "Kue? Kalian yang buat sendiri?"

"Yaah, dengan beberapa kegagalan. Tapi kami berhasil!" ucap Bard dengan bangga, "Cobalah, Tuan Ciel." Maylene menambahkan dengan senyuman.

"Kruk."

"Bagaimana?" tanay Finni tidak sabaran. Ciel menghabiskan satu kue yang diambilnya dan berkata dengan datar, "Ini enak."

"Ooh.." mereka bertiga tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain untuk menyembunyikan muka kecewa mereka. Ciel mengetahui penyebabnya dan ia menambahkan, "Aah tidak.. Ini enak sekali, terima kasih ya!" dengan sadar ia tersenyum dengan amat tulusnya kepada ketiga pelayan itu. Mereka begitu tersentuh dan memeluknya, "Tuan Cieel..."

"Kalian pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Ciel masih tetap tersenyum dan saat ketiga pelayan itu berbalik, senyumannya hilang. Sebastian melihat itu semua dan mengajak tuannya untuk istirahat untuk hari ini.

"Anda tahu, baru pertama kalinya saya melihat Bocchan tersenyum seperti itu." Sebastian berkomentar saat ia mengancingkan baju tidur pada tuan mudanya. Ciel hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membalasnya, "Itu yang mereka minta, Sebastian."

"Saya permisi dulu, Bocchan." Sebastian membungkuk, namun dihentikan oleh Ciel,

"Tunggu.",Ciel menyerahkan sekotak kado untuk Sebastian, "Ini, hadiah Natalmu, Sebastian."

"Untuk saya, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian tidak percaya, dia mengambil kotak itu dari tuannya.

"Bukalah." Perintah Ciel. Sebastian membukanya, dan dilihatnya sebuah _pocketwatch_ baru dari emas, dia memandang tuan mudanya, "Ini..."

"Aku sadar kau kehilangan punyamu itu. Kalau memang sudah jelek bilang saja, jangan dibuang. Aku sampai sakit hati tahu." Jelas Ciel tanpa nafas. Terlihat di mukanya ia sedikit jengkel. Sebastian tersenyum dan membungkuk perlahan, "Maafkan kecerobohan saya, Bocchan.",_ "Ceroboh apaan? Itu lu relain dengan sengaja kok."_ Pikirannya pun kembali berkomentar.

"Oke, jangan sampai kupergok kau terlambat lagi, Sebastian.", Ciel memberi peringatan terakhir yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman dan dia memanjat ke tempat tidurnya, "Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang, selamat malam."

Sebelum dihentikan oleh Sebastian yang menahan pergelangan tangan sang tuan.

"Tunggu, Bocchan."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ciel tidak sabaran

Sebastian memperlihatkan telunjuknya, "Lihat di atas." Dan otomatis Ciel melihat ke atas dan melihat adanya daun _mistletoe_ yang digantung tepat di atas mereka berdua. Ciel mengangkat satu alisnya dan bertanya pada Sebastian

"Kenapa di kamarku ada—."

Sebastian memotong kalimat sang tuan dengan sebuah ciuman. Yap, ciuman di bibir. Ciuman yang biasa, tidak ada lidah, tidak ada lanjutan, tiada apapun, namun keduanya berdebar-debar dan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Setelah beberapa detik yang tak terhitung, mereka melepaskan diri untuk bernafas. Yah, agar Ciel bisa bernafas.

Sebastian tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan dirinya meninggalkan kamar tidur Ciel dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur, Bocchan."

Ciel memegang bibirnya, dan menyesali perbuatannya, "Tch."

Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia amat menyukainya.

"_Kita tidak melihat pose Bocchan hari ini, Sebs."_ Pikiran Sebastian kembali beraksi saudara, namun Sebastian tidak menyesali hari ini, "Tak apa, hari ini aku dapat hadiah terindah." Ia mengambil _pokcetwatch_ dari kotaknya dan membukanya. Pikirannya berkomentar, _"Pocketwatch emas? Harganya berapa coba?"_, di dalamnya ada secarik kertas yang dilipat sekecil mungkin, "Ah, ada tulisannya."

Sebastian membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tuan mudanya;

_Kepada Butlerku yang setia:_

_Kalau sudah usang dan mau yang baru, bilang saja. Jangan dibuang yang ini harganya mahal, jelek!_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Sebastian tidak bisa merespon apapun kecuali tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Semoga kalian semua menyukainya .<p>

DIA-LO-GUE.


	5. Special2

Tema hari ini adalah...

PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK! MERAH MUDA! PINK!

Dan anda benar! (kalau anda menduganya) Tema hari ini adalah PINK!

Dan bukan merah muda.

Dan cerita ini memang dibuat pendek, karena saat ini saya dalam masa perang sama nilai *hehehe*

Cukup basa-basinya, kita mulai saja cerita yang satu ini.

Warning: shonen-ai, OOC, siap-siap ada KISSU~!

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji beserta alam, karakter, buku dan segala isinya bukan hak milik saya. Ini milik Yana Toboso...

* * *

><p>SEB: Selamat siang saudara-saudara! Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Anda telah mengenal saya sebagai butler yang amat tampan dan sempurna. Dan kalau anda semua mengikuti arah cerita ini, pasti anda akan mengetahui kalau saya mencintai Bocchan saya, Ciel Phantomhive. Mengingat adanya tradisi Bumi Februari yang lalu, saya punya pengalaman menarik yang pasti akan menghibur anda semua.<p>

Cerita ini dimulai dengan...

* * *

><p>Valentine! Hari kasih sayang, Hari Persahabatan, hari di mana jutaan coklat terjual, hari di mana penjual bunga akan menjadi kaya raya! Dan, hari di mana Sebastian akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang tuan, kalau ia berani.<p>

Ya, dan kisah ini dimulai di kediaman Phantomhive yang megah, besar, dan hanya diisi oleh 6 orang. Sebastian tengah mendekap di dapur. Di depannya tergeletak coklat yang amat sangat menggoda. Sebongkah coklat yang baru dimasak dini hari menjadi sebuah mahakarya di tangan Sebastian. Coklat itu diukir higga membentuk seuntai _pocketwatch_. Dengan cepat ia membungkusnya dengan kotak dan kertas kado yang bernuansa merah dan hitam, _dark valentine_ (dun dun duunn).

Mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu, namun belakangan ini Sebastian selalu merenung di kamarnya memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menyatakan cintanya. Apakah dengan mawar? Dengan surat? Secara langsung? Bagaimana jika dengan kue bertingkat untuk Ciel? Tapi, nanti Ciel jadi gendut dan Sebastian tidak akan suka. Sebastian juga berguling-guling di kasurnya, berharap akan ada ide yang amat cemerlang. Dan saat ia menoleh ke arah kalender, Sebastian langsung tersenyum.

Dan inilah dia, di depan meja dapur dengan sebuah kotak yang menyimpan perasaan yang mendalam. Sebastian mengecamkan dalam dirinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Mungkinkah cinta akan berpihak kepada mereka berdua? Sebastian menghela napas, dan membuka pocketwatch pemberian tuan mudanya Natal yang lalu, dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Bocchan."

Tanpa disangka, sang tuan telah duduk dengan manis di tempat tidurnya, "Pagi."

Sebastian tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekat, "Tumben kau bangun pagi sekali, Bocchan."

Ciel langsung menajamkan matanya dan berkata dengan dingin, "Itu memuji atau meledek?"

Sebastian membuka gorden lalu menghadap Tuan mudanya itu, "Bukan keduanya. Anda terlihat sedikit pucat, apakah anda demam?" Sebastian hendak memegang dahi Ciel, namun Ciel menghindari tangan sang iblis itu, "Waa!"

Sebastian terkejut lalu duduk di kasur dan menghadap anak yang imut itu, "Bocchan? Ada apa?" Ciel memalingkan matanya dari sang butler, lalu ia berkata dengan nada datar, "Aku hanya terkejut."

Perkataan itu makin membuat Sebastian bingung, "Karena apa?" Ciel kembali melihat sekeliling dan ia berkata, "Pohon.", Dan Sebastian yang semakin bingung mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Ciel, "Pohon?"

Ciel langsung berkata dengan lantang, "Anginnya kencang sekali, pohonnya sampai mau tumbang!" Sebastian menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Hha?"

Ciel mengetahui dari ekspresi pemuda yang tidak biasa, bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Ciel menghela napas, dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan."

Sebastian berdiri, dan mulai menghidangkan sarapan, "Baiklah. Saya telah menyiapkan..."

"Earl Grey." Tebakan anda benar! Satu poin untuk Ciel Phantomhive!

Sebastian tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Benar! Dan apakah anda ingin..."

Sekali lagi Ciel memotong kalimat Sebastian, "Aku mau puding roti dengan es krim vanilla."

"Saya tidak menanyakan hidangan penutup apa yang anda inginkan, Bocchan." Sebastian berkata sambil tersenyum, "Puding roti bukan hidangan penutup." Jawab Ciel datar. Sebastian tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Ah, masa?", Ciel lalu menarik napas dan memberi penjelasan singkat, "Roti kan karbohidrat. Jadi aku bisa makan pagi yang manis. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sebastian memegang dagunya dan mengangguk. "Impian semua anak.", "Lebih bagus daripada kau menyiapkan segala menu masakan yang ternyata hanya kumakan separuh, bukan? Roti itu karbohidrat, puding ada vitaminnya dan vanilla terbuat dari susu, jadi mengandung kalsium." Tambah Ciel dengan nada yang masih datar itu.

Sebastian mengelus pelan dahinya, "Bocchan, apakah anda membaca buku biologi sebelum tidur?"

Ciel terkejut dan membantah Sebastian, "Itu kan pengetahuan umum!", "Bocchan, bagaimana dengan protein?" tanya Sebastian

"Protein?"

"Kau tahu, yang ada dalam ikan, telur, juga vitamin yang baik untuk tubuh seperti buah-buahan dan sayuran." Jelas Sebastian sambil menunjukkan segala macam makanan yang secara misterius ada itu, "Kini siapa yang membaca buku biologi sebelum tidur, hah?" ujar Ciel dengan senyuman sinis terpasang dimukanya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum, "Bangunlah dari tempat tidurmu, Bocchan. Dan akan kupersiapkan sarapanmu di ruang makan."

"Sebastian?" Sebastian kembali menatap sang tuan, "Ya?"

"Tehku." Sahut Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sebastian menuang cairan hangat dengan aroma yang kuat ke dalam sebuah cangkir porselen berwarna biru muda, lalu diberikannya kepada tangan mungil itu.

"Tentu. Masih panas, jangan sampai lidahmu terbakar."

Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan, Sebastian kembali merenung di dalam kamarnya yang jarang ia gunakan. Setelah berjam-jam berpikir, mukanya langsung kembali cerah,

"BAIKLAH! Aku akan mengatakannya hari ini!"

Ciel sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya, melakukan pekerjaan yang membosankan. Tumpukan kertas berada di sebelah kiri mejanya, dan ia tampak serius menanggapi isi semua tulisan itu. Sebastian berada di depan mejanya, menunggu si tuan muda menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Yah, sepertinya ia hilang kesabaran karena Sebastian baru saja membuka mulutnya dan, "Bocchan."

"Hm?" Ciel hanya menaikkan satu alis tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas-kertas itu, Sebastian memberanikan dirinya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu—."

"CIEL!" Elizabeth langsung menyerbu Ciel dan memotong kalimat Sebastian yang terkejut, "Nona Elizabeth?"

"Ah! Kau imut sekali~~." Elizabeth memeluk Ciel dengan erat tanpa melihat iblis dengan amarah membara di belakangnya, Ciel merasa sesak dengan pelukan mematikan yang diberikan gadis pirang itu, "He..hentikan.."

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Elizabeth polos seraya melepas pelukannya, Ciel membereskan rambutnya dan merespon, "Hari di mana aku ingin istirahat dengan tenang?"

Elizabeth menggeleng, "Bukan, Ciel! Ini hari Kasih Sayaaang!", Ciel menaikkan alis, "Terus?"

"Karena ini tradisi, aku telah membuatkanmu coklat!" Elizabeth menaruh coklat yang berbentuk hati yang dibungkus oleh kotak yang berwarna pink dengan pita-pita. Ciel berkata dengan datar, "Kau buat ini sendiri?"

Elizabeth tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"

Namun Ciel hanya menatap cokelat itu dan berkata, "Huwa." Mata Elizabeth membelalak,

"Itu saja yang kau akan katakan? 'HUWA.'? Kupikir kau akan memujiku atau sesuatu."

"Aku belum selesai bicara—." Namun di saat itu, tebak siapa yang datang kembali memotong kalimat seseorang, "CIEL! Lihat! Lihat!" seorang bocah sebaya membawa kotak berwarna ungu bernuansa merah ke hadapan Ciel yang terkejut, "Alois? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Sahut Alois sambil menyerahkan kotak itu disamping milik Elizabeth. Ciel kembali bertanya, "Kau yang membuatnya?", Alois menghela napas sombong, "Ya iyalah. Dengan tambahan bumbu spesial."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada cuek yang tengah berharap di dalamnya ada racun yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari sini.

"Cinta~!" seru Alois dengan ceria,

Namun Ciel hanya menatap cokelat itu dan berkata, "Huwa." Mata Alois membelalak,

"Itu saja yang kau akan katakan? 'HUWA.'? Kupikir kau akan memujiku atau sesuatu."

"Seperti deja vu." Sahut Ciel sambil memijat keningnya sedikit. Yah, harinya akan bertambah buruk,

"CIEEELL~!"

Karena Pangeran Soma Asman Kadar memasuki ruangan ini!

"Aduh, ini lagi." Ciel semakin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, namun Soma langsung memeluknya, "Tahu tidak, hari ini Valentine!", Ciel pasang muka datar, "Lihat ini! Aku membuatkanmu coklat! Sampai pagi, lho!" sahutnya lagi sambil menyodorkan cokelat bundar yang dilapisi bungkusan emas.

Namun Ciel hanya menatap cokelat itu dan berkata, "Huwa." Soma membelalak,

"Itu saja yang kau akan katakan? 'HUWA.'? Kupikir kau akan memujiku atau sesuatu."

Ciel yang mulai panik menggebrak meja dan berteriak kepada Sebastian yang memendam amarahnya sejak tadi, "Sebastian, hentikan mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama!"

"Bocchan—."

Seketika, banyak orang menyerbu ruang kerja Ciel! Ada yang membawa coklat dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna, ada yang membawa perlengkapan untuk menculiknya, membunuhnya, bahkan ada yang membawa surat untuk ditanda-tangani, dan itu semua membuat Ciel teriak seperti orang panik,

Maaf, dia BENAR-BENAR panik.

"HWAAA!"

Sebastian langsung menyerbu kerumunan itu dan bertanya saat ia bertemu dengan Ciel, "Bocchan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ciel memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Oh, aku sangat apa-apa!"

"Baiklah, sebentar..." seru Sebastian sambil mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang terlalu dekat ddengan tuan mudanya, "Hei, Hei, hei! Mengapa kalian ini?"

"Waa!" tanpa disangka, Sebastian menjatuhkan coklatnya yang ia simpan di kantung kemejanya dan seseorang yang bodoh malah menginjaknya.

Krek.

"Ah—." Sebastian tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun amarah tidak lagi bisa ia tahan. Dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh amarah ia menunjuk pintu keluar dan berkata. "Keluar."

Semuanya hening dan memandang Sebastian. Ciel berkata dengan nada biasa, "Sebastian?"

"KELUAR SEMUANYA SEKARANG!" perintah Sebastian dengan lantang. Dan kurang dari semenit, semua orang keluar, hanya menyisakan Sebastian, Ciel, dan beberapa coklat yang ditinggalkan mereka.

Jangan lupa coklatnya Sebastian yang remuk di lantai itu.

"A...Ada apa..denganmu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang sedikit cemas. Sebastian menghadap Tuan Mudanya, "Bocchan...", Ciel kembali berkata, "Sebastian?"

"A..aku.." Sebastian melangkah maju ke arah Tuan Mudanya yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat padanya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan, kemarilah."

Lalu Ciel menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan coklat berbentuk hati yang lumayan tipis, dengan muta datarnya yang terlihat berkilauan di mata Sebastian,"Ini."

"Itu..." Sebastian terkejut, lalu menatap Tuan mudanya, lalu cokelat itu. Ciel langsung memberikannya, "Ini cokelat untukmu, aku tidak punya keahlian memasak, jadi aku beli saja di toko." Serunya dengan nada datar dan santai, mata Sebastian berbinar sambil menerima coklat pemberian Tuan mudanya, "Bo...Bocchan..."

"Bungkus yang terinjak itu, cokelat kan?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah coklat yang terinjak itu, Sebastian menoleh dan mengangguk sedikit, "Ya."

Lalu Sebastian berkata, "Sebenarnya mau kuberikan kepada Bocchan, tetapi."

Ciel langsung menjawabnya, "Tak apa, berikan itu padaku."

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, kan?"

"Yah." Sebastian hanya memberikannya coklat yang terinjak itu. Lalu keduanya memakan coklat masing-masing sambil bercanda tentang betapa gilanya hari ini.

Memakan cokelat pemberian, sambil bercanda tawa bersama seseorang yang disayang.

Sungguh, hari yang bahagia.

Dan mereka menutup hari dengan ciuman yang penuh kasih.

Selesai makan coklat itu, Sebastian berkata sambil memegang tangan Bocchannya, "Bocchan, ada satu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Ciel langsung menyelak, "Sudahlah. Aku tahu."

"Benarkah?" Sebastian heran, Ciel hanya tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan memakan coklat pemberian itu hari ini, kok. Tenang saja!"

DWEENG~

Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hahaha...kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku, Bocchan!"

Malamnya di kamar Ciel,

Sesaat Ciel mau tidur, dia mengenang semua yang terjadi malam ini, lalu saat itulah Ciel bangun dari posisi terlentangnya dan berkata, "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

* * *

><p>SEB: Yah, bisa dikatakan butler yang sempurna seperti saya dapat mencapai kegagalan. Tapi, dia yang berhasil adalah dia yang bangun dari jatuhnya dan mencoba lagi!<p>

PERNYATAAN CINTA TAKE ONE: FAILED

Semoga Hari Valentine anda lebih menarik daripada pengalaman saya.

* * *

><p>Better luck next time, Sebs! Menghadapi kepolosan si Tuan Muda itu ...<p>

Chapter berikutnya, akan bertema hal yang sama dengan judul fic ini!

Kira-kira, pose apa yang membuat sang butler deg-degan dan salah tingkah?

Tunggu yaa!~~ *semoga lebih cepat*

/dan biasanya guruku akan berkata, "Di aminin dong!", dan kami akan menjawab, "Amiin, pak!"

DIA-LO-GUE.


End file.
